


Albus Potter and the Cursed Legacy *Currently being rewritten*

by vias_words



Series: Albus Potter and the Cursed Legacy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Bullying, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Rewrite of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vias_words/pseuds/vias_words
Summary: This story is currently being rewritten as a new book! Please check out the new and improved version, now posted on my AO3! This story will no longer be updated here, so please go to my profile to read the new version! Read the latest updated in this book to get the full story as to why I am rewriting this story! xxThe Potter name is nothing but a curse to the now sixteen-year-old Albus Severus Potter. Although he might resemble his father physically, that is where the similarities end. Albus struggles to live up to the legacy of his father, feeling like he's let every one down. Growing distant from his family, the only thing keeping him together is his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. But, because of his family's past, Harry is wary of his son's friendship with Scorpius, blaming him for Albus' change in personality. With the pressure of judgment, expectations, and his own mind, on his shoulders, Albus must overcome the thoughts in his head and decide where his loyalties lie.





	1. The Beginning

Steam.

Footsteps.

Shouts.

Chatter.

Crowds.

The commotion of the train platform overwhelmed him. Albus tried to keep up with his family, navigating through the hoards of people the rushed around, pushing trollies piled high with trunks, broomsticks, cauldrons, and owl cages. 

Returning students raced down the platform to greet their friends with cries of excitement and enveloping hugs. Parents looked over their children with teary eyes, instructing them to be good and promising to write.

Albus' heart slammed against his chest as he gripped onto the handle of his trolley for support. He chewed at the inside of his cheek, his stomach churning, despite the little breakfast he'd eaten that morning.

He could barely hear his family, who chatted with a certain cheer and exhilaration that could only be brought by the excited thoughts of the year to come. James ran ahead to meet up with his friends, leaving their mother to push his trolley. Lily clung to her father's arm, looking at the train with starry eyes, eagerly awaiting the day she would be able to board along with her older brothers.

Albus only caught pieces of his father's expressive tales from his years at Hogwarts.

"--Met your uncle Ron on this very train--"

"--Had some brilliant times in the common room--"

"--In my first year I--"

"--choked on the snitch in my very first game!"

Albus had heard all of it before. Whether it was in books, The Daily Prophet, or his family's stories, he was always hearing about his father's school years and amazing feats. He wondered what his first year would bring. What friends would he make? What classes would he be good at? What adventures awaited him?

He'd waited for this day since he was a little kid listening to his dad reminiscing about the cosy Gryffindor common room. Albus could imagine sitting by the warm, crackling fire, curled up in a red, plush sofa, surrounded by bright red and gold tapestries, joking around with a group of friends.

When his older brother, James, started at Hogwarts just a year previous, he felt overwhelmed with jealousy, so much so that his parent's had to buy him a book filled with moving pictures of the castle and it's magical origins.

But now that the long-awaited day had finally arrived, everything seemed so daunting.

The whole journey to King's Cross was filling with his brother's pestering.

"If you're late to class, they hang you in the rafters by your cloak!"

" _James,_ ” Ginny said with a warning tone before taking her youngest son's hand and giving it a squeeze, "Don't listen to your brother, Al. He's just trying to scare you. Hogwarts is a wonderful place."

Albus pulled his hand away, not convinced.

James didn't listen to his mother, leaning over to whisper in Albus' ear, "Watch out for the Slytherins! They'll jinx you in the halls if you even look at them the wrong way. They sense fear." He snickered at Albus' sudden intake of breath.

_Slytherin._

He'd heard the cautionary tales and rumours.

_The Dark Lord's house._

It had an aura of fear around it.

But James insisted on teasing Albus about it, claiming that he could be sorted into Slytherin.

Albus tried not to think about the possibility. A Potter in Slytherin? That couldn't be possible.

Could it?

Albus' daze was broken as he abruptly stopped to avoid crashing his trolley into his family, who had come to a halt. It took only a second to realise why they had stopped.

"Hi, Al!" A chipper voice greeted him.

He turned to see his curly haired cousin, who practically glowed in exhilaration, the opposite of how Albus felt.

"Aren't you thrilled? I can't believe it's finally here! I've reread Hogwarts: A History at least twelve times this week, just to prepare." Rose rambled, not sensing that Albus didn't mirror her excitement.

Albus looked passed his cousin to see his aunt and uncle, who greeted him and his parents.

"Are you ready, Al? Big year ahead of you!" His uncle Ron grinned.

Albus mustered a smile, "Yeah."

Ron seemed satisfied by that answer and turned back to talk to Harry.

Hugo broke away from his mom's side to chat excitedly with Lily about their future Hogwarts houses.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said to the young ones, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him a light slap to the arm.

Rose and Albus exchanged an uneasy glance.

"He doesn't mean it," Hermione reassured them.

Rose brushed it off, used to her dad's humour, "Doesn't matter. I know we will be in Gryffindor. Right, Al?" She elbowed him in the ribs a little harder than she meant it.

"Mhmm," He nodded, his thoughts drifting back to what James' had said.

The train whistle broke through the family's conversation.

His father glanced down at his watch, "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

Rose skipped away to say goodbye to her parents. James ran back over to hug their parent's goodbye. Before he rushed back to join his friends, he turned to his little brother, giving him a small kick to the shin.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals." He smirked.

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" Albus' heart dropped into his stomach.

James laughed before dashing off to join his friends, who waved him onto the carriage.

Harry turned to Albus, giving him a soft clap on the shoulder and a gentle smile, "Thestrals are nothing to worry about," he told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat with a small nod.

His mother came over to pull him into a tight embrace and give him a peck on the cheek, "We're gonna miss you, Al. But you're going to have a great year. I love you. Be good, and watch over your brother. Make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble." She chuckled, knowing that wasn't going to be easy. "See you at Christmas!" She let him go, allowing her husband to wish him off.

"Bye, Al," He said as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

Albus took a step back, his fears still clouding his head.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" He muttered for only his father to hear.

His father took a deep, pondering breath then kneeled down before his son, looking him right in the eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say--" Albus started.

"--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?" His dad cut him off. "It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Albus lifted his head slightly.

"It did for me," Harry assured him.

The train whistle blew again, calling for the final students lingering on the platform to board.

Harry stood, pulling his youngest son into one last hug before giving him a gentle push towards the train, where Rose waited for him.

Albus glanced back at his family one last time, before joining her.

Large clouds of steam began to gather as the train prepared to leave.

Albus bit at his lip as he watched his family wave them off. Rose waved back enthusiastically, but Albus turned away, not wanting them to notice the tears gathering in his eyes.

The train jolted. The metal wheels screeched as they started to turn, moving the train slow at first, then picking up speed.

Rose stood at the door, waving and yelling goodbyes until the platform was out of view. Then she turned to Albus, her hands on her hips and a bright smiled painted across her face.

"Well Al, this is it!" She stated, full of pride. "Now, let's find a place to sit."

\---

The journey felt endless as he watched the countryside fly past the window. Albus was glad that they had found a compartment to themselves at the back of the train, where he could spread out and not have to worry about sitting with strangers for the next five hours.

Rose had occupied the first hour by chatting her cousin's ear off about Hogwarts and all her expectations of the school.

"Do you think we will get to go in the Forbidden Forest at all? Like I know it's forbidden, but mom and dad have been there _loads_ of times and it sounds _awesome!_ ”

After a series of one-word answers, Rose gave up on trying to hold a conversation, delving into her collection of books that she brought in a carry on case.

As the train slowed to a halt, reaching its destination, time seemed to speed up.

His legs seemed to move by themselves, and Albus found himself on another train platform, crowded with students. Soon he was loaded into a boat with Rose behind him, marvelling at the stunning display of the castle before them.

The windows shone against the night sky like flickering stars that climbed the impressive towers that stood proudly on the rocky hill above the lake.

For once Rose was speechless, staring dreamily up at the magnificent castle.

An explosion of warmth spread across his chest and he suddenly felt at ease as they drifted on the smooth, silent water. Maybe going to Hogwarts wouldn't be as scary as he thought.

But all too soon, the view sank behind the stone ceiling of a vine-covered cave.

Albus was lifted from the boat and pushed into the centre of the crowd of jittery first years. They were ushered through the large wooden doors and guided down the magnificent Entrance Hall. Candlelight flickered against the stone wall, casting the hall in a warm orange glow.

A teacher gave a speech about the sorting ceremony-- something that had already been explained to him by both his parents and older brother-- then led them to The Great Hall.

Albus had seen plenty of pictures of The Great Hall, but he didn't realise how great it would actually be.

Hundreds of students watched as the first years paraded into the Great Hall, each seated at their assigned table, each neatly set with golden goblets and cutlery. Normally this amount of attention would have made Albus anxious, but he was too distracted by the bewitched ceiling to notice. He found his eyes tracing the constellations that mirrored the sky outside as if Great Hall reached all the way up to the heavens.

"Can you believe it? It's amazing," Rose whispered to him in awe, gazing around with a twinkle in her eyes that matched the sky above. She gripped onto his wrist with excitement, and for the first time all day, he gave her a genuine smile. He started to let his guard down, caving into the comforting atmosphere of the castle.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,'_ he thought.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table, scanning over the students until he caught the eye of his brother.

James waved, turning to his friends and pointing his little brother out to them. They, too, waved and gave him friendly smiles. Albus waved back, keeping a mental note of where they were sitting so he could join them after the sorting. He hoped James wouldn't mind his little brother tagging along.

 _'Just until I make friends of my own,'_ Albus assured himself.

The sound of someone's throat being cleared caused the noise to dim to silence. Albus turned to see Neville- Professor Longbottom- standing at the front of the hall, a scroll in hand. As expected, a raggedy old hat rested on a stool beside him.

The crowd waited in expectation as the hat began to stir. The tear in the fabric began to move and its song began.

_"I am the greatest hat you shall see,_  
For I am the Sorting Hat,  
No greater hat there be." 

Albus heard a soft gasp from behind him, presumably from a muggle-born. But even with all the magic he had seen in his life, Albus, too, found the singing hat rather surprising and also quite amusing. The rest of the Hogwarts students watched in silence as the raggedy hat continued.

_"Although my looks are not divine,_  
As you can see I am patched and torn,  
It would be hard to get a hat this fine,  
For I am the Sorting Hat. 

_Place me upon your head,_  
And I will look deep inside,  
And your house is what will be said." 

Albus' stomach began to tumble around inside of him, like a single marble in an empty jar. He wasn't sure how he felt about a magic hat looking through his mind. He glanced around at the other first years. They all looked equally unsettled at the thought, which reassured him.

_"Maybe Gryffindor,  
The brave and the daring,"_

Rose elbowed Albus softly, shooting him a wink. He glanced back at the Gryffindor table, who sat proud under their banner of red and gold. James gave him a thumbs up from across the hall, which made Albus smile before he turned back to face the front.

_"Hufflepuff where you'll find_  
The kindest and the caring.  
Maybe Ravenclaw,  
The learners and the smart,  
Or Slytherin,  
If you've got a cunning heart. 

_Where you will be,_  
Well, no one quite knows,  
No one else but me. 

_So try me on,_  
For I am the best,  
Still, no greater hat than I,  
For I'm the Sorting Hat!" 

There was a brief moment of silence when the hat finished its song before the students erupted into applause.

Neville stepped forward again to address the crowd, unrolling the long parchment scroll in his hands, "Settled down everyone and the Sorting Ceremony will begin."

A few cheers lingered before all attention was refocused on the ratty old hat.

"When I call your name, please come forward to be sorted'" Neville instructed before looking down at the scroll to read the first name, "Andrews, George."

A short and stout boy at the front of the crowd walked up to the stool tentatively and the hat was gently placed on his head. With just a moment's though, the hat shouted out its decision.

"Ravenclaw!"

George jumped up and ran to take his seats with his new peers, that congratulated him as he passed by.

Albus began to wonder what it would be like when it was his turn to be sorted. The Potter name carried weight with it, and would surely attract attention.

He remembered James telling him about how excited the Gryffindor table got when he was sorted.

"Of course, no one was surprised," He had said, "Where else would the son of Harry Potter be sorted?"

"Granger-Weasley, Rose," Neville called, bringing Albus' thoughts back to the present.

His cousin stepped confidently up to the front, addressing the crowd with a confident smirk as the hat was placed on her head and immediately made its choice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose skipped cheerfully over to her assigned table. James slid over to make room for her next to him, leaving a space for Albus to later sit.

Albus barely paid attention as more names were called and the group of first years widdled down around him. Instead, he examined each of the long wooden tables that stretched out along the Great Hall.

At first glance, they each looked the same. But it was the significance of the house that differentiated them. Above each table, a banner flew, boasting the house colours.

Everyone had their own house, their own family. Houses were meant to be a symbol of pride, where they would not only live but work, play, and make memories. It was where the legendary trio became friends, and where they spent their days when they weren't galavanting off on their adventures. Albus hoped he could make a group of friends that strong, just like his father had.

"O' Hare, Leanne," The list was starting to narrow down now.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pachelli, Antonio!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus' heart started to thunder against his chest. He stepped forward, feeling like a spotlight had suddenly fallen on him, every eye burning into him.

"That's Harry Potter's son!" He heard someone whisper in awe.

"I can't believe he is in our year!"

Albus tried to block out the all the looks and whispers he got as he made his way up to the stool in the front of the hall. Ahead of him, he saw Hagrid, who towered over the rest of the teachers at the head table. Noticing the little boy's nerves, Hagrid gave him a thumbs up. Neville also snuck him a subtle smile of encouragement, that only he could see.

Taking a deep breath, taking a seat on the stool. He felt the hat brush over his hair as it was gently placed upon his head. Albus held his breath, staring down at his shoes.

A small, gruff voice in his ear made him jump, _'Well, well, well, another Potter,'_ The Sorting Hat spoke to him. _'Hmm, not like your brother, no... No, you've got a mind just like your father's, you do.'_

Albus was taken aback, _'I do?'_ He thought. All his life he had been told how much he looked like his father, inheriting the same black hair and green eyes, but never in any other respects.

 _'Yes...'_ The hat drawled with an eerie sense of confidence, _'I know a great place for you,'_ the Sorting Hat continued, _'you'll fit in well with them. You'll make strong friendships. If you're willing, you can really thrive. It would be the perfect fit.'_

The offer tempted Albus. He looked up to the Gryffindor table, where Rose and James watched him in anticipation.

Albus made up his mind, _'Yes,'_ he told the hat, _'That's where I want to be.'_

 _'Good...'_ The hat spoke to Albus one more time before it shouted out to the waiting hall of students.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a moment's silence as the word echoed around the hall. Shock fell over the students and even the teachers. No one moved or clapped.

Harry Potter's son a _Slytherin?_ That couldn't be right.

Albus' heart dropped into his stomach. The Great Hall began to sway before him as if he was still on the boat crossing the lake.

 _'No!'_ He thought, frantically, _'That can't be right!'_

The Sorting Hat was silent. Its decision was final.

As the hat was slowly lifted from his head, the initial shock wore off of the students and the whispers began.

Slowly, as if he had treacle on the soles of his shoes, Albus stepped down and trudged over to his respective table. The green and silver banner flew overhead, the serpent's beady eyes staring down the newcomer, unwelcoming and unapologetic.

"Is that really Harry Potter's son?" He heard someone whisper.

"Slytherin? Bloody hell!"

No one welcomed him as he took a place on the bench. Their stares burned holes in his skin and their whispering tones slashed through his skin like claws.

He stared down at the plate in front of him, wishing he could just melt away into nothingness, like the candles that decorated the hall. He couldn't bear to turn and see Rose and James' reactions. He knew he had let his family down. A Potter in _Slytherin?_ He was a disgrace. A disappointment. What would his parents think?

_Oh god, his parents._

How would he tell them?

The question lingered in his head throughout the rest of the evening.

He hardly touched the feast; the thought of food disgusted him. He didn't pay attention to Headmistress McGonagall's speech, or even the Hogwarts song, which used to make him laugh whenever his parents sang it to him as a child.

The castle didn't seem so comfortable anymore.

As the Great Hall emptied out after the banquet, Albus followed the rest of the Slytherins to the common room, staying at the back of the group with his head hung.

"Albus!" He heard someone call. He glanced over his shoulder to see a concerned Rose, jogging to catch up with him

Albus turned his head, "Just leave me alone." He picked up his pace, keeping up with the rest of his house, leaving Rose looking dejected.

The castle air felt colder and damper as the descended into the dungeons, the candles casting flickering shadows against the cold stone.

Albus didn't even bother to look around the common room like the rest of the first years. Instead, he went straight to the dormitory, where his trunk and belongings were already waiting by a four-poster bed.

He sat on the bed curled up, resting his chin on his knees. He tried to digest the day, but he couldn't come to accept his fate.

Slytherin.

_Slytherin._

Albus Severus Potter was a Slytherin.

His father's words lingered in his head, but they brought him little comfort. He was just trying to console him at the station, he didn't truly mean it. How could he? How could _Harry Potter_ accept his son in the house of the Dark Lord? Thoughts and questions swarmed his mind. How would his parents react? And his aunt and uncle? His grandparents? They would be so disappointed. A whole Gryffindor legacy ruined by him. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? What did he--

"--Jelly slug?"

Albus' train of thought was interrupted by a hand holding out a green gummy in front of him. He peered up to see a boy standing over him, clutching a bag of sweets in his arms. He smiled softly, encouraging him to take the slug.

Albus hesitated at first, but the rumble of his empty stomach got the better of him- plus jelly slugs were one of his favourite sweets and he couldn't resist. He accepted the sweet, chewing on it halfheartedly.

"Thanks," He muttered to the boy, who looked happy that Albus had accepted his offer.

"I've got loads more. My parents gave me a whole case full of sweets. They said it would help me make friends." The boy smiled, teeth as just barely whiter than his pale skin. His hair also a similar colour: pale blond.

He offered Albus another slug, which he took without complaint, "My mum was worried about me leaving for Hogwarts. She worried that I would get homesick, but really, I think she'll miss me more. I'm an only child, so she isn't used to not having me around to care for," The boy told him, "What about you? Do you miss your parents yet?" He asked, knowing fully that something was bringing Albus down.

Albus shook his head, "Sorry, I don't want to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood for talking right now." He told him truthfully, expecting the boy to be insulted or upset.

But the boy just shrugged, "Okay. Well, when you're in the mood to talk, I will be here. I'm Scorpius, by the way." He told him, giving him another jelly slug.

Albus took the sweet, letting a grateful smile slip, "Albus. My name's Albus."


	2. Five Years Later

As the summer days started cooling and autumn approached, the feeling of dread in Albus' stomach grew larger. While many people loved autumn, with the changing leaves, cosy jumpers, and the nearing Holidays, Albus hated the season because it meant only one thing to him: Back to school. This feeling came to him at the same time for the past five years and it never got any easier.

He sat up in his bed, unable to sleep, absentmindedly picking at his chipping black nail polish while staring out the window opposite him, thinking about the impending day of departure. In just three days time he would be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, aka the year his father began to discover Voldemorts Horcruxes and first got together with Albus' mom. Every year, he was reminded of his father's triumphs when he was his age. Whether it was through family, classmates, teachers, magazines, or books, there was always something boasting his father's legacy.

A legacy that Albus could never live up to.

In fact, his years at Hogwarts had been the opposite of glorious. He never fought dark wizards, or won huge tournaments, or travelled in time to save someone.

No, his school life consisted of embarrassing himself in front of his classmates, performing subpar magic, and becoming the laughing stock of the Potter family. He was consistently disappointing people by not living up to expectations of the Potter name. In his first year, he displayed his lack of Quidditch skills to the dismay of the Holyhead Harpies fans. And he let down his teachers by showing little skill in charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, and just about every other class that required a wand.

Meanwhile, the other Potter children excelled in school.

James Sirius Potter lived up to his namesakes, causing mayhem around the castle as the school troublemaker, while still managing to remain at the top of his class. He was entering his final year with as a talented student, one of the most popular Gryffindors, and the captain of the Quidditch team. If it weren't for his rambunctious side, he would have been a shoe-in for Head Boy. He not only exceeded expectation in charms class, even managing to create his own new spells, but he also charmed the girls, never seen without his arm around a new girl every year. He'd spent the majority of his summer, exchanging sappy love letters with a Ravenclaw bird he'd wooed in the last term.

Lily Luna, who was now entering her fourth year at Hogwarts, had been sorted into Gryffindor within seconds. She became one of the most loved students in school, praised by every teacher, friend of every student, and even liked by every creature in and around the school grounds. She'd followed in her father's footsteps as the Gryffindor seeker, making the team the previous year. She developed a love for Care of Magical Creature and Herbology, and became a teacher's pet, much like her aunt Hermione. Her summer had been filled with non-stop plans with friends, still managing to find time to read almost every book on the shelves.

Finally, after a sleepless night, Albus finally rose for breakfast. He threw on a black t-shirt over her bare chest before heading downstairs to the awaiting smell of toast and sausage.

Despite only being half eight in the morning, the Potter family was as lively as ever. Harry fixed breakfast on the cooker, watching over the frying pan as he poured glasses of juice across the kitchen with a flick of his wand. At the kitchen table, Ginny flipped through the sports pages of the daily prophet, sipping her second cup of tea, wrapped up in her dressing gown. Next to her, Lily was already dressed and ready for the day as she scribbled out a letter to her friend. Her brown and black speckled horned owl, Luella, perched on her shoulder, waiting for her next journey. Finally, James lounged with his feet on the chair across from his, using his wand to transfigure a muffin into various other objects and small animals.

Albus hated Sundays because they were the only day his family wasn't busy with work or activities and would sit and eat breakfast together. He tried to slip in silently, not wanting to attract attention. But it was no use.

"Morning, Al!" Harry greeted him, "Sausage?" He offered, transferring them from the pan to a set of plates already piled high with toast and potatoes.

Albus ignored the offer, reaching into the pantry for a box of cereal, which he dumped into a bowl. Harry frowned with a dismissive shake of his head, waving his wand so the plates of food floated over to the table, setting themselves down in front of each of the awaiting family members.

Albus poured some milk in his bowl, before trudging over to his family at the table. He set it down, then pulled out the chair from under Jame's feet, which fell to the floors.

James rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning. I'm surprised you even came out of your cave."

"James," Ginny said with a warning tone, "Stop playing with that muffin and actually eat something."

He huffed, but obeyed, transfiguring the muffin back from a toad and taking a bite. Albus shuttered, trying not to think too hard about what that muffin had been.

"So," Harry cleared his throat, "Lily, do you have any plans today?"

Lily shrugged, biting into her piece of toast, "Well, Winnie is busy today, Ben was going shopping for school books with his parents, and it's Fey's little brother's birthday, so I was just going to stay home today. Maybe I will start packing my trunk today. Which reminds me," She looked to her mum, "I need a new grey jumper. I outgrew mine over the summer."

"I will pick one up tomorrow after work."

"And you, James?" Harry looked to his oldest son, who had already scarfed down most of his breakfast.

He shrugged, speaking through a mouthful of food, "Might go for a run later."

Harry nodded, then turned to Albus, almost hesitating to ask, "What about you Al? What are you doing today?"

"You mean other than mope around his room in the dark, whining about how much he hates life and misses Scorpius?" James teased. Albus shot him a glare, kicking his leg under the table.

Harry ignored James' comment, waiting patiently for his son's answer.

Albus just shrugged, staring into his cereal, "I don't know." As much as he hated to admit it, James was probably right.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a tapping on the glass.

Ginny rose, opening the window, letting a large barn owl swoop in, landing gracefully in front of Albus.

Lily's owl hooted resentfully at the familiar owl. Everyone watched Albus take the letter from the owl, knowing exactly where it came from. The barn owl nuzzled him, with a happy coo, before taking off back to his owner.

Albus bit back a smile, the sight of the sprawled handwriting on the enveloped filling him with warmth.

"Another letter from Scorpius? That's nice of him." Ginny noted, not even needed to see who had sent it. She knew by now.

Harry gave a stiff nod in agreement, trying to be supportive, but Albus already knew what his dad thought.

Ever since his first year, when he met Scorpius, his father was wary of their friendship. It was a struggle for him to get over his past with the Malfoy family, and he found his son's close friendship with the youngest Malfoy unsettling.

"I'm going to my room," Albus announced, standing up abruptly. He didn't wait for a response, as he took the letter back upstairs, leaving his breakfast half eaten.

Slamming the door behind him, he sat in his desk chair, ripping open the envelope. Letters from Scorpius were the only thing that kept him going through the summer. Getting one was like receiving a gift.

Other than school, Albus never got to see Scorpius; the tension between their families prevented them from getting together during the summer. They lived practically on opposite sides of the country, making the journey too long to meet up by train or car, and floo powder made Albus too ill. He couldn't wait until he learned to apparate so they could meet up in seconds with no issue.

As much as Albus hated the distance between him and his best friend, it made their letters so much more special.

_Albus,_

_Hope you're alright. Sorry that your family is giving you a hard time. Just hang in there. You'll be able to get away from them soon when school starts._

_I can't wait until September. My father and I bought my school supplies yesterday. I've already started reading my books. I know you hate it, but I think transfiguration is going to be great this year. Have you got all your supplies yet? My dad insisted on buying me the new Firebolt X even though he knows I'll never use it. Waste of good money, if you ask me._

_Sorry I don't have much more to say this week. It hasn't been too interesting. I think dad and I are going to take a short trip to Wales before school starts, so that's sure to be awkward. I'll have to tell you about it on the train._

_Miss you loads! See you on the first!_

_~Scorpius_

Albus smiled. Even the slightest interaction with Scorpius made him feel better.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write back. He knew it probably wouldn't arrive before September 1st, but writing to Scorpius distracted him from the world for a bit, so he didn't care.

He quickly scribbled an update on his life. Not much differed from the previous weeks, so there wasn't much to say.

Finishing the message, he hesitated as he wrote the closing.

_'Miss you too._

_Love, Albus'_

He sat back, staring at the letter for a moment. Then he crumpled it up, throwing in the bin. He rewrote the entire letter, only to change the ending.

_'Miss you too._

_Albus'_


	3. Things That Go Unnoticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up a lot more angsty than I originally intended haha
> 
> Trigger warning- Allusion to suicide

There was a short rap on the door, before the intruder burst in the room, not waiting for a response.

"What are you doing still in bed? It's one in the afternoon!" Ginny complained as she entered her son's room, which was still cloaked in darkness and he laid in his pyjamas, his hair a tousled mess. She flicked her wand, opening the curtains. Sunlight streamed in, blinding Albus

" _Mum!_ " Albus groaned in annoyance, blinking and rubbing his burning eyes.

"Up, up!" She ordered, floating around the room, picking up any old glasses, plates, and empty crisp packages. "Your aunt and uncle will be here soon. I know it's the last day of vacation and you just want to rest, but you have to at least show your face to the rest of the family." 

"Okay, okay! Just get out of my room." Albus waved her out. She raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed and added, "Please?"

"Be presentable and downstairs in ten minutes," She said as she left. Albus shut the door behind her, then begrudgingly made his way to his wardrobe. He pulled out a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Both happened to be black, but he didn't care as long as they were clean. He threw them on, then ran a comb through his hair. 

Within minutes, he was in the lounge with the rest of his family, staring at the fireplace. 

"Well aren't you a rainbow of colours," Lily noted, her voice laced with sarcasm as she looked Albus up and down. He ignored her, taking a place on the sofa.

Harry glanced at the clock above the mantle, "Hermione said they would be arriving at half past," He said, watching the minute hand. With s slow tick, it fell on the six and there was a small rumbling.

There was a burst of ash and green flames, as figures began to emerge from the fireplace. Ron came through first, followed by Hugo, Rose, and finally Hermione. 

The room was filled with the sounds of friendly reunion. The two families exchanged greetings, hugs, and began to catch up with each other.

"It's so lovely to see you again. How have you been?" Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"So James, last year at Hogwarts, eh?" Ron asked the eldest Potter child.

"Hugo, I heard you were going out for Quidditch this year!" Ginny gave her ginger-haired nephew a proud pat on the back.

Albus remained sitting on the sofa in the corner, leaning his cheek on his fist, already wishing he was back in bed. The rest of the family went on chatting cheerfully, while Albus sat alone, examining the wallpaper. 

There was a sudden dip in the sofa cushion, surprising Albus. He looked over to see his cousin Rose, smiling brightly at him.

"Hi, Al! You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." He responded, surprised that she'd decided to talk to him. 

As children, they had been best friends despite their opposing personalities. Rose had always been outgoing and energetic, whereas Albus was more soft-spoken. But their closeness in age made them the perfect pair, playing games, making up stories, and engaging in lively conversations. 

But that all changed when they started at Hogwarts. They shared many of the same classes, but their houses divided them.

Albus remembered their first potions lesson in their first year.

He walked into the cold dungeon classroom, looking around cautiously at all the various chemicals and ingredients that decorated the shelves. 

"Al!" He heard someone call him, and saw Rose sitting at the front of the room, waving for him over. He started to move towards her when he noticed the looks he was getting from her Gryffindor friends who sat around her. They stared at him with cold eyes and disapproving frowns, as if he had abused an animal right in front of them. 

He quickly changed directions, walking right past Rose. Scanning the room for another empty seat, he found one at the back of the class, next to the blond boy who had given him the jelly slugs the previous night.

"Can I sit here?" He asked the boy, pointing to the empty chair.

Scorpius smiled, "Of course."

Albus put his books down just as the professor walked in. 

"Hello, first years! Please open your textbooks to the first page of the introduction." 

From the front of the class, Rose looked back at him, her eyes showing hurt and confusion. Albus pretended he hadn't seen, flipping open his book instead.

That was the beginning of the end of their close relationship. 

Albus spent the rest of his first year avoiding his cousin, despite all the attempts she made to talk to him. Now, Albus regretted his behaviour towards Rose. He missed their friendship, but he knew there was no going back to fix it. It would never be the same as it used to be. 

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Unfortunately for her, Albus was never that great at conversation.

"I guess," He shrugged, playing with the seam of his shirt. There was a lull, as Rose tried to figure out what to say that would actually get Albus talking.

"So..." She swung her legs over the edge of the sofa, "How is Scorpius?"

"He's good. I got a letter from him yesterday. He's looking forward to going back." Albus answered.

"Oh, that's nice." The conversation was stiff, dying before it even got started. Rose looked thankful when her younger cousin rescued her.

"Rose! Come see the new broom I got in Diagon Alley last week! I saved up for it all by myself!" Lily took Rose's hand, pulling her out to the garden. 

Albus found himself sitting alone in the corner again, feeling ignored by the rest of his family. After a few long minutes of keeping to himself, he finally stood, slipping out of the lounge and back up the stairs with no issue.

Back in the comfort and safety of his room, Albus closed the curtains again, blocking out the sun. He flopped back onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He tried to block out the muffled sounds of his family talking downstairs.

No one noticed that he had left. 

No one noticed he was gone. 

No one noticed he had been there in the first place.

Despite the warm summer air, and cosy bedsheets, a cold seemed to settle upon his skin. A weight seemed to pull on his chest, dragging him down, down. A fog filled his mind. He didn't know how much time had passed as he laid still on his bed, staring at the wall.

Finally, he managed to muster up some energy to reach into the drawer of his bedside table. He shifted through some rubbish and random trinkets until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out an old, cheap, mobile phone. He flipped it open, typing in a number he knew by heart.

The wizarding world had never caught on to the idea of mobile phones. They saw them as a complicated hassle. Smartphones were too confusing and distracted the muggles from the real world. Most wizards wouldn't even know how to turn one on, let alone be able to send a text. 

But in an attempt to modernise the family and keep them safe, Harry had given each of his children a flip phone that probably had been discontinued in 2010. Albus barely ever touched it unless it was an emergency. But he needed it now.

There was a metallic ringing tone before a familiar voice broke through.

"Hello?" The voice sounded distant and fuzzy.

"Scorpius," Albus stifled a giggle.

"Hello? Albus? Is that you?" Albus could hear his friend's confusion even though the muffled receiver.

"Scorp, I think your hand is covering the microphone," Albus told his friend, a grin growing on his lips.

"Oh." The was a soft fumbling before Scorpius spoke again, "Albus? Can you hear me?" This time his voice came in clear.

"Yeah, now I can."

"Bloody phones. I will never understand why muggles worship these things." He muttered. "Anyways, are you okay? Why did you call?" His voice filled with concern. He knew Albus only called him if there was something wrong or urgent that couldn't be delivered through letter.

Albus didn't know what to say. Even he didn't know exactly why he had called.

"I just needed to hear your voice," He finally told him.

"Oh..." Scorpius didn't sound convinced, "You sure that's all?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah," Albus sighed, "Well, you know my family." He mumbled. He didn't have to elaborate; Scorpius understood.

"I know... Have you tried talking to someone about how you feel?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"No, I meant to like your parents."

Albus scoffed, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that my father- the Great Harry Freakin Potter who defeated the Dark Lord at 17- would totally listen to his sad son whine about how awful the world is."

"Albus, he's your dad, I'm sure he'd understand. Or at least try to. He loves you."

"That's debatable," he muttered.

Scorpius ignored his comment, "What about your mum? She'd listen to you, for sure."

"I dunno," Albus said softly, "I don't really want to talk to anyone except you, really."

"Well, I'm always going to be here for you, if you need me."

Albus' lip tweaked up, "Thanks, Scorp."

"And tomorrow," He added, his voice lifting, "We will be on our way back to school. Away from your family for a while. And we'll be together again!"

Although the thought of going back to school brought new threats, Albus decided to ignore them, focusing on seeing his friend again, "Yeah, you're right."

The thump of footsteps up the stairs caught Albus' attention and he knew where they were headed.

"Hey, Scorp, I got to go. Thanks for listening."

"No problem, mate. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye."

Albus flipped the phone closed right as his bedroom door swung open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Albus shot bitterly at his father, who stood in the doorway.

"Ever heard of spending time with your family?" Harry retorted back with more elegance. "Seriously, Al. It's like I never see you anymore." He sat on the edge of Albus' bed.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sometimes it feels like you don't see me at all."

"What's are you implying?"

"I dunno, dad!" He crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Al--"

"--My name's Albus, not Al."

"--Albus," He corrected himself, "I'm worried about you."

"Well, thanks for your concern. Can you leave now? I have to finish packing." He made up an excuse.

Harry took the opportunity to try and bond with his son, "Do you want a hand? Packing. I always loved packing. It meant I was leaving Privet Drive and going back to Hogwarts. Which was... well, I know you don't love it but--"

"For you, it's the greatest place on earth. I know. The poor orphan, bullied by his uncle and aunt Dursley..." Albus scoffed.

"Albus..." Harry's voice grew softer.

"Traumatized by his cousin, Dudley, saved by Hogwarts. I know it all, Dad. The poor orphan who went on to save us all. Blah, blah, blah." He finished with a huff.

Harry stared down at his lap. For a moment, Albus wondered if he went too far. But Harry reached out, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why don't you like Hogwarts?" He finally asked.

Albus rolled his eyes that the ridiculous question, "What is there to like? You saw my O.W.L. results? You know I'm a failure." He shrugged his dad's hand off.

"You got an O in potions and an E in History of Magic, I wouldn't call that failing." Harry offered.

"Did you forget about all my other exams? I was only three marks away from getting Troll in transfiguration. I'm hopeless."

"Don't say that. You just need to put in more effort."

"I am," Albus argued. "Sorry, I can't be as smart or talented as James or Lily. Sorry, I can't be the perfect son that you expect me to be."

"You know I don't think that."

"Well, it sure feels like you do." 

Harry could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with his son, so he switched tactics, "You can make this year better. Maybe if you tried making a few more friends," He suggested, "without Hermione and Ron I wouldn't have survived Hogwarts, I wouldn't have survived at all."

"But I don't need a Ron and Hermione. I've- I've got a friend, Scorpius, and I know you don't like him but he's all I need." He said, stubbornly.

Harry sighed, "Look, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"But you admit you don't like him?" 

Harry could tell that Albus was egging him on, "I admit I am wary of him because of his family's past, but that doesn't mean I can stop you from being friends. I know you care about him."

"I don't just care about him! He's- he's my best friend! He's all I have. Why should his family matter? Look at me! I'm Harry Potter's son and I'm nothing like you!"

Harry was starting to lose his patience, "Well it's different. The Malfoy's were close followers of Voldemort, that makes them dangerous."

Albus shook his head in disbelief, "Have you ever even met Scorpius? What do you know about him that makes him _'dangerous'?_ "

He found himself raising his voice, his anger finally spilling over, "I know that since you started hanging out with him, you've completely changed!" 

There was a pause when Albus didn't respond.

Harry took a deep breath, steadying himself before he continued, "Listen, Al. I'm your father. Your mother and I have known you, your whole life. You were always such a happy child. Sure, you were more timid than your brother and sister, but you were always so close to us all. You are Rose- you were inseparable! Now you barely speak."

Albus lowered his head, knowing his father was right.

"You used to come running to your mum and I every time you had a problem. You used to _talk_ to us. You would tell us about your day, your dreams, and what you wanted to be when you grew up. But after we said goodbye to you on the platform when you were eleven, everything changed. You came back as a different Albus. You hardly speak to us. You hide away in your room in the dark all day. You barely eat. We notice these things, Al. Your mother and I, we're worried about you." 

Albus bit at the inside of his cheek, "So what?" He spoke softly, "I've changed. That's life. I don't see what that has to do with Scorpius."

Harry sighed, debating whether he should say what he thought or not, "We-" He paused to correct himself, taking Ginny out of this, "-I think that he has been a bad influence on you."

Albus almost laughed, " _Scorpius? A bad influence?_ That's hilarious."

"He's a _Malfoy_ , Albus."

"And I'm a Potter. Your point?"

Harry was struggling to keep his frustration at bay, "I'm just saying, everything was fine before you became friends." 

" _Fine?_ Do you even know what I go through every day? If I didn't have Scorpius, I probably wouldn't be here."

Harry blinked, speaking before he thought, "Don't be ridiculous." He immediately regretted his words, wishing he could take them back.

"Ridiculous?" Albus gaped, looking at his dad like he didn't know who he was anymore, "Wow, glad you think that, dad. Glad you take how I feel seriously."

"Albus, you know I didn't mean that. It came out wrong." Harry tried to reconcile, reaching out to comfort his son. 

Albus turned away, "Just leave." 

He sighed, not moving. Every ounce of his was filled with guilt. He wished he had a time turning to take back what he had said. He should have listened to his son. This was serious, but he had brushed it off as teenage hyperbole.

"Al, I love you. You know that. Please talk to me."

Albus didn't budge.

Defeated, Harry stood, slowly making his way to the door. He was about to step out when he heard Albus mumble something.

"Maybe everything would be better if I were dead."


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for all the lovely comments and for waiting paitently for updates! I was actually studying abroad in England last semester (hence the British spelling in this story so far!), so I didn’t have much time to update! But I’m back home now and hopefully can make more time to write when I’m not busy with school! Hope you are enjoying the story so far!

Albus sat, unmoved, on his bed, hearing the muffled voices of his family drift up through the floorboards. 

The conversation-- if it could even be called that-- with his father had left him heated. His room no longer felt so comfortable- no longer his safe haven from the world. 

No, now the walls felt like they were closing in on him. 

He pressed his eyes shut, rubbing his throbbing temples. He tried to keep his breathing steady like Scorpius had taught him.

_1-2-3, in._

_3-2-1, out._

But this time, it didn't seem to help. 

Opening his eyes, they fell upon his trunk, sitting aloof across the room, packed tight with books, clothes, and anything else Albus might need throughout the year. His eyes trailed up the wall to a framed photograph that moved, making the memory seem infinite. 

Albus was smiling— _genuinely_ smiling. He was about 14, in the winter of his fourth year. Mid-laugh, his eyes were squeezed shut, arm slung over the shoulders of his best friend. Next to him, Scorpius chuckled, giving a sideways glance at his friend with a twinkle in his eye. Albus couldn't remember what had been so funny, but the memory still made him feel warm, giving him some comfort in his cold home.

He stared at it, taking long, slow blinks as an idea stirred up in his brain. 

With a sudden burst of energy, he planted his feet firmly on the ground. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table, and let his feet guide him to the trunk. Hoisting it up with all the strength that his lean body could muster, he dragged it out to the hall. 

He paused at the top of the stairs, listening closely for the sounds of his family's chatter, but it had ceased. 

Silently, he crept down the stairs, stealthily avoiding even the slightest of creaks. He peered around the corner but spotted no one. 

Passing a window, he noticed his family in the back garden. An impromptu game of Quidditch had broken out. Harry, Ron and Ginny had taken to the skies, passing a quaffle between them. James, Lily, and Rose swerved between them, trying to take possession. From the ground, Hermione watched and cheered them on, serving as a referee for the match. They all smiled and laughed, completely forgetting about Albus alone in the house.

Albus lingered for a moment, watching his family play around like children. 

Finally, he tore his eyes away with little hesitation, his decision now cemented in his mind. He marched into the empty living room. He dropped his trunk on the ground with a powerful slam that rattled the crystals dangling from the chandelier.  

He snatched a small vase that sat on the mantlepiece, causing a small cloud of dust to fly into his face. Albus coughed and tried to wave the powder out of his face. Even the smell of Floo Powder made his stomach churn, but he had no other options.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a handful of ashen powder that slipped through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. Pulling his trunk with one hand, he stepped into the fireplace, bits of leftover charred log crunched beneath his feet.

Shouting his destination, he unclenched his hand, letting the powder fall to his feet. 

There was a blast of heat and flash of green flame and his lounge disappeared. As if with the force of a giant vacuum, Albus was sucked up. His body twisted and was flung around. His stomach mimicked the jolting movements.  He forced his eyes shut as the air rushed past his ears sending shooting pains into his head. 

Suddenly he was thrown out of the darkness back into the light of day. He was shot out of the fireplace, tumbling before landing on his back with a heavy thud. The solid ground had never felt so comforting.

" _Bloody hell_!" A voice across the room exclaimed.

Albus' vision finally stopped spinning, and he was able to see Scorpius, lounging in an armchair, a book dangling in his hands.

"Albus?" He blinked, trying to wrap his head the sudden entrance, "I almost lost my page!" He complained, frantically picking his book up again. He slipped a bookmark in between the pages, placing it down carefully before turning his attention back to the unexpected visitor, "What are you doing here?"

Albus opened his mouth to explain but only managed to choke out, "I'm gonna be sick." 

Scorpius jumped up and rushed over to his friend's aid. 

Swallowing back what little lunch he ate, he let Scorpius guide him over to his bed, letting him lay down. Scorpius watched over him, his eyebrows scrunched together, completely puzzled, but he gave him a moment to recuperate. 

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Albus gave him a slow nod, "I will be once the room stops spinning."  He dug his nails into the silk sheets as if hanging on for dear life.

"Do you want some water?" Scorpius offered, trying anything to make his friend feel better.

Albus shook his head. He didn't think putting anything in his stomach was the best idea right now. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He said, regaining a bit of his strength. 

Scorpius seemed unconvinced. 

"Really," Albus insisted, sitting up against the magnificently carved wooden headboard, pulling his legs to his chin. "I hate Floo powder," He grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, taking a seat by Albus' feet, "Not that I'm not happy to see you," He quickly added, "I'm just surprised."

Albus sighed, "My family..." He didn't even need to finish. Scorpius understood. His eyes trailed to Albus' trunk and nodded. 

"Oh," He frowned, knowing about Albus' family issues, "Well you're always welcome. Maybe just warn me before you come bursting out of my fireplace, okay?" He said with a faint grin.

"Thanks, Scorp. You're the best, you know that?" 

Scorpius smiled, turning to look down at his feet. Albus could swear there was a faint blush on the fair skin of his cheeks.

"I should tell my father you're here," Scorpius stood up suddenly.

Albus reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to sit at the edge of the bed, "No, please stay. I just need you here for a minute."

Scorpius didn't argue, "Want to talk about it?" He tilted his head in concern.

"Not really. Just stay with me." Albus mumbled.

Scorpius nodded, "Of course. Always."

-

The Malfoy Manor boasted the same elegance and poise as those bearing the name- just an equal amount of darkness too. High vaulted ceilings, dangling chandeliers of dusty crystals and silver, towering pillars with ever flickering torches, and marble floors that echoed with every footstep. Corners were shadowed, some with cobwebs forming that would soon be dusted away by the cleaning staff. It was almost always empty, with only two occupants and the staff. Draco Malfoy, the current head of the household, had banned the use of house elves since he inherited the manor after his marriage. 

Albus remembered visiting the manor for the first time back in the summer of before his second year. He had been intimidated by its massive size, complete with a vast front garden, and heavy gated front. But inside it was full of life. Astoria Malfoy had decorated every corner with a colourful painting, or potted plant. She opened the heavy velvet curtains so the sunlight could stream in, reflecting rainbows through the crystals of the entrance hall chandelier. She made sure every surface was dusted, every statue polished, and every floor waxed. It had smelled sweet, like cinnamon and freshly baked bread.

But since her death, everything seemed to fade. It became dull, dark, and empty. Scorpius often complained about how his home seemed to suck the life out of you, like a dementor. He never looked forward to coming home. Not anymore.

Dinner was at six o'clock sharp and the whole household was required to attend. That was one rule Astoria made that was kept after her passing. It kept a stable routine for a family that was anything but.

Draco Malfoy was already seated at the head of the long wooden table by the time the boys entered the ornate dining room. He watched, stone-faced, as a trolley rolled in by itself from the kitchen, piled with steaming plates of food. 

Albus slipped in silently behind Scorpius. He always felt nervous around Draco Malfoy. He had heard his father's stories about him and his family. While he chose to overlook the Malfoy family's dark past, there was always some unspoken tension between the two families.

"Dad," Scorpius cleared his throat, bringing his attention to the two boys.

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise but his lips remained in a straight line, "Oh? Albus. I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi," Albus greeted awkwardly, "Sorry for intruding..."

Draco shook his head, "No need to apologise. There's always room at the table." He pulled out his wand, giving it a quick wave, a new setting appearing on the table by Scorpius' seat. 

"What would you like, Albus? As our guest, you can serve yourself first. Salmon? Rice?" Draco offered, the trolley rolling over to him, displaying all the options. 

Albus bit back a smile. It felt good to have someone paying attention to him for once. At his own dinner table, he might as well have been a stranger.

After loading his plate to his heart's content, Albus ate and made polite conversation with the Malfoy's.

"Are you looking forward to your year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, cutting into his fish filet.

Albus shrugged, "I suppose," He lied, not wanting to get into all his issues with his best friend's father.

But Draco caught on to his hesitance, "Christmas will be here before you know it. Only two more years, boys. Enjoy it while you can. You'll miss it someday. I know I do."

 _Doubt it,_ Albus thought, chewing halfheartedly on his asparagus. The only thing he’d miss about Hogwarts was being away from his father.

"So, how is your family?" Draco asked, trying to come up with more small talk.

Scorpius shot his father a warning glance, trying to discreetly shake his head, not wanting his father to bring it up. But it was too late.

"Alright, I guess." He answered, picking at his food.

Malfoy nodded, "You're always welcome here. We enjoy having you." 

Albus couldn't hide his smile, "Thank you, sir."

"Albus, I've known you five years now, there's no need for this _'sir'_ business. You're practically my second son." 

Albus felt his heart leap. He looked to Scorpius, who grinned with a sparkle in his eyes. 

For once, Albus felt at home.


	5. Another Year, Another Farewell

"Got everything?" Draco stood in the doorway of his son's room, watching him scramble to finish getting ready.

Albus sat on his trunk, trying to get it to close. Finally, he managed to latch it with a heavy clunk.

"Yes, dad," Scorpius answered, looking over the contents of his trunk.

Draco looked sceptical, "Robes? Gloves? Quills? Scales?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his dad's nagging, "Yes, I have everything. I promise."

"Cauldron?" 

Scorpius froze for a moment, before rushing to the cupboard, "...Almost everything." He dug around before pulling out a silver cauldron.

Draco shook his head, chuckling under his breath, "He's a bright boy," He said, turning to Albus, "But if it weren't for me, he'd forget half his trunk at home." 

Albus grinned, knowing exactly what he meant. He thought back to when Scorpius forgot to bring his wand to charms class- _twice_.

Scorpius ignored his father's comment, knowing it was true, but refusing to admit it.

"Ready?" Draco said, rubbing his gloved hands together. Both boys nodded. Draco held out his arms. Albus latched on with one hand, holding the handle of his trunk in the other.

"King's Cross it is then," Draco stated.

Albus braced himself as the pressure built in his chest. Scorpius' room disappeared as he felt himself being thrown about, stretched and compressed like a human accordion. 

But in just seconds, they hit solid ground again. 

Albus took a gasping breath, trying to keep himself steady. As much as he still hated it, he much preferred apparition to traveling by floo powder. 

The hustle and bustle of London now surrounded them, as car whisked past and travellers made their way towards the station. 

Kings Cross stood before them, looking just as daunting as it had when Albus first visited, bringing James for his first year. 

Albus took a deep breath, then followed the Malfoy's across the street to the doors of the station. Draco helped the boys lift their luggage onto trolleys and they began to push their way through the crowd of busy Londoners and tourists.

They all knew the way to the platform by heart. 

"After you," Scorpius nodded for Albus to go first.

Without second thought, Albus ran towards the barrier, traveling through the wall to the platform on the other side.

The steam-filled air engulfed Albus, taking over his lungs with an all too familiar scent. The red steam train waited, menacingly, for Albus to board for his sixth straight year. 

"Are you feeling alright?" 

Albus hadn't noticed Scorpius emerge next to him, his eyes growing with concern. 

Albus hasn't noticed how rigid he had been standing, his knuckles white from gripping the trolley handle.

"I'm fine," he told his friend, taking a deep breath. He tried to loosen himself out and ignore the somersaults in his stomach.

Scorpius places a hand on his back reassuringly, then they pushed onwards. 

Wizards and witches of all ages gathered along the platform, toting trunks, greeting old friend, and wishing loved ones off. 

Albus kept his head low, trying to avoid seeing anyone he knew. Subtly, he slipped his hood over his head, blocking out his peripheral vision. 

Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as he hoped.

" _ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!_ " 

He froze in his tracks. 

By reflex, Scorpius jumped to his friend's side, his hand hovering over where his wand rested.

Albus recognised the voice— it wasn't the voice of a classmate. 

He almost wished it was.

Slowly, he turned to see a head of scruffy black hair storming over, robes billowing behind him.

He came to a halt in front of the boys, "Move aside, Scorpius. I need to have a word with my son." Harry ordered.

Scorpius gave Albus an apologetic look, but was much too scared to defy the fuming Harry Potter. He turned to go stand over with his father, leaving Albus alone with his.

"Dad," Albus greeted bluntly.

Harry ignored him and dove straight into his lecture, "Do you know how terrified your mother and I were when we found your room empty? We almost reported you missing to the muggle police! _The muggle police!_ " He emphasised.

"Like you'd really care if I disappeared," Albus rolled his eyes, not fearing his father.

Harry squinted at his son in disbelief, "How could you even think that?"

"It's not like you pay any attention to me when I'm home, unless we're arguing. Why should it matter now?" 

Harry sighed, trying to cool his temper and sympathise with his son, "Albus, you're lucky to have parents who love and care for you. That's more than I ever had at your age."

"Oh here we go," Albus scoffed, "the old " _I was a sad orphan_ " story. Like I haven't heard it a million times."

His father was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"— And if you really care for me" Albus continued on his rant, "why do I feel so much happier at the Malfoy's then? Where they make sure I'm alright. And actually talk to me without yelling at me."

"The Malfoy's aren't your family, Albus." He responded, as if Albus needed the reminder.

"Well they sure feel more like it."

"You can't possibly be blaming me for your unhappiness," Harry rubbed his scar, growing more and more frustrated with his teenage son.

"And you can't possibly be that arrogant to believe you're the only reason I'm unhappy! Open your eyes dad, I haven't been happy since we first came to this platform when I was 11. You've just been too blinded by your own work and the adoration of the wizarding world to notice your own son was suffering this whole time. Not everyone can be as popular as the great _'boy who lived'_ ”

"You know _nothing_ about what I went through!" Harry finally snapped, pointing a threatening finger at his son.

"—And you know nothing about what I'm _going_ through!" Albus retorted, not backing down.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the loud blow of the train's whistle, bringing their focus back to the platform around them. 

So much for not attracting attention... Albus thought, noticing everyone's eyes watching the bickering Potters.

Harry took a step back, trying to calm himself, not wanting to cause any more commotion, "Albus, just get on the train. I really can't deal with you anymore." He said without realising the connotation of his words.

"You know what? I can't deal with you anymore either. In fact, I hope I never see you again." Albus spat, before turning around to push his trolley towards the nearest train car. 

Harry's face fell, "Wait, Al," he called after him, "You know that's not what I meant." 

Albus ignored him.

"Al, please," Harry's voice broke slightly as he watched his son walk away. His temper had gotten the best of him. He had messed up. Again.

"C'mon Scorp, let's go," Albus huffed, waving to his friend to follow as he trudged past.

"But—" Scorpius looked to Harry then back to Albus, his brows furrowed with worry. 

The train whistled again. The final boarding call.

Scorpius sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Giving his father one last farewell, he boarded the train after Albus just before it began to pull away. 

Harry turned away to go find his wife but was stopped by a hand of his shoulder. He whipped around to see his old classmate.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He ask, a lingering bitterness in his voice. 

"Well, I saw what just happened there -we all did- and—" Draco began.

"That's really none of your business." Harry turner on his heel to walk away but Malfoy followed close behind.

"I'm not trying to intrude, but I'm just concerned. I care about Albus and his well-being."

Harry stopped in his tracks, spinning around to face him, becoming increasingly annoyed, "You don't _need_ to care for him. He's _my_ son. Just because your wife died and you can't have more children doesn't mean you can take mine." He snapped. 

Draco stepped back, stunned by his comment.

Harry knew he had overstepped his boundaries. But it was too late now. He strode off to where Ginny was waiting to usher him out, leaving Draco alone on the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn’t seem like I’m demonizing Harry or making him a bad father. This is mostly from Albus’ perspective so it’s his teenage view of his father. Just wanted to say that in case anyone was upset about the way I portray Harry in this chapter :)


	6. The Hogwarts Express

The ride to Hogwarts always seemed to drag— the trek from London to Scotland taking a good 8 hours. 

Normally, Albus wouldn't have minded the long train ride to the highlands. He enjoyed watching the passing landscapes— rolling fields of grazing sheep, cascading valleys, and far off mountains topped with snow. The rocking off the train would easily lull him to sleep and the time would fly by.

But he could never enjoy the Hogwarts Express because he knew he wouldn't like his destination. Whether it was his house or Hogwarts, he dreaded his arrival. The train was just the eye of the hurricane, a brief, unsettling distraction from the inevitable.

Boarding in a bad mood didn't help much either.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told Scorpius, who had just shown concern for the heated argument that had taken place on the platform.

"It's okay, we don't have to," Scorpius modded in understanding.

Albus leaned his head against the window with an exhausted sigh, "I just want to forget everything to do with my dad right now." 

"He does care about you, you know. He was just worried." Scorpius said, treading carefully. He knew better than to get Albus started on his family troubles.

"Yeah, I know," Albus admitted, "I just wish he understood me better. He can just be so—" he searched for the right word, "—so _ugh!_ " He scrunched up his face in disgust.

Scorpius slipped a smile, "Parents aren't meant to understand us. That's what makes us teenagers." 

"Yeah, I suppose." Albus sat back in his seat, watching the clouds roll over the blue sky. "It's just... I'm not like him. Or James. Or Lily. I'm not popular, I'm dreadful at magic, I can barely balance on a broom, and he just doesn't get that. He's the most famous wizard alive. He doesn't know what it's like to be a loser." 

"I don't think you're loser," Scorpius chimed in.

Albus' lip tweaked up, "Thanks, Scorp. You'd be about the only one."

"Someday everyone will realise how great you are. But until then, you've always got me." Scorpius gave him a cheesy smile, causing Albus to grin.

"You're all I got, so you better not leave me anytime soon." 

"As long as you promise not to leave once everyone figured out how cool you are." 

"Deal." Albus reached his arm out and Scorpius took it, giving it a firm shake. 

-

Time passed slowly as the train chugged through the countryside. Scorpius went on, telling Albus about his recent trip to Wales.

"—He just gets all sad and mopey and always reminds me how much mum loved it there. It's not enjoyable. Although, one day I went off on my own and took a muggle bus to—"

He was cut off suddenly by someone bursting through the compartment door.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" 

Albus and Scorpius jumped, surprised by the abrupt entrance.

"Rose?" Was all Albus managed to get out before she placed herself on the seat next to him and kept talking.

"What happened on the platform? James and Lily said you ran away from home! Did you really? My mum and dad just thought you had hidden away in your room like you usually do. I didn't realise you had left completely!" She spoke a mile a minute.

"Uhh..." Albus didn't know how to respond, overwhelmed by her energy.

"Oh hi Scorpius!" She finally noticed him sitting on the other side of the compartment before looked back to Albus for answers.

"I didn't ' _run away_ '," he explained, "I just went to Scorpius' for the night."

"You should have seen your parents. Your mum was on the phone with my dad practically all night. Your dad was all freaked out this morning. He was so worried something had happened to you. I don't think he got any sleep." She told him. 

Albus looked down to his shoe laces, suddenly feeling a sense of guilt. But he fought it, remembering the conversation with his dad before he make the choice to leave. It was his dad's own fault that he left. 

Albus crossed his arms over his chest. "My dad barely pays attention to his disappointing Slytherin son in the first place. Leaving just gave him another reason to yell at me."

Rose frowned, "Really? I doubt Uncle Harry thinks that. He's so nice!" 

"You're a Prefect and the Gryffindor quidditch chaser, of course he's nice to you. You're the child he wishes I was." 

Rose didn't get the chance to respond as someone else appeared in the door.

"If it isn't the little teenage runaway. Quite the scrap you had with dad today." James smirked, leaning against the compartment frame. 

Albus rolled his eyes, ignoring his older brother.

"You know," James continued to pester him, "we didn't even realise you were gone until mum went to see why you didn't come out for dinner. You never leave your room so no one even noticed a difference."

"James..." Rose shot him a glare telling him to shut up. 

"Alright, alright. I'm going back to my compartment." He put his hands up in defeat before pulling something out of his pocket. "We missed you little bro. Mum told me to give you this." He threw a bag to Albus, then turned to make his way back down the train.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

Albus dug out a sandwich, apple, and bag of crisps from the bag, "Lunch, I guess." He reach back in and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Opening it, a couple of galleons fell out. Albus rolled the coins around in his hand while he read the note scrawled out on the paper.

"Some money for the trolley. Have a great year! Love you, mum xx" Albus read aloud.

"That's nice of her," Rose said.

Albus stared at his mother's writing for a moment before looking up, his eyes wide.

"I just realised something," Albus said.

"What?" Scorpius cocked his head.

"I never said goodbye."


	7. Under the Stars

The rest of the train journey was quiet. Albus stared off out the window, watching the world pass by him, only getting up to change into his robes and purchase a package of jelly slugs from the trolley witch. 

Rose remained in their compartment, much to Albus' surprise. She chatted occasionally to Scorpius and they tried to get Albus to join in, to no avail. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Finally, Rose dove into a book and Scorpius fell asleep against the window.

It was dark by the time they came to a halt in Hogsmeade. 

"I'm going to go find my friends. See you later then," Rose said, putting her book in her bag.

"Yeah, okay." Albus nodded and she ran off onto the platform. 

Albus stood up, reaching over to wake Scorpius. His mouth had fallen open in his sleep and his hair was tousled from leaning on the window.

"Wake up, Scorp. We gotta get off." He gave his shoulder a shake.

With a loud snort, Scorpius' eyes shot open. 

Albus burst out laughing, the first time he'd had a proper laugh all day. 

With a blush, Scorpius was up on his feet, desperately trying to straighten out his hair.

"Oh c'mon, lets get this over with," Albus said, a grin still on his face. He threw his arm over Scorpius' shoulders to pull him along, which was quite difficult seeing how Scorpius was a good five inches over him.

They knew the drill by now. After getting off the train they made their way to the carriages that waited for the students. 

They climbed into one with a small group of nervous second years, who avoided eye contact with the older Slytherins.

Only one Gryffindor dared to get a good look at the two sixth year boys.

"Hey," he furrowed his brow, "Aren't you Harry Potter's son?" 

Albus rolled his eyes, answering with a blunt "no" hoping to avoid talking about his father.

But the young Ravenclaw next to him wouldn't let it go, "Yeah you are! You're the weird Slytherin one that no one ever talks about!" 

Albus grumbled something under his breath, staring off in the distance at the passing trees.

"Allen Potter!" A Gryffindor girl chimed in with confidence.

"Albus, actually." Scorpius corrected.

"Who are _you?_ " The Ravenclaw asked, not too happy he'd interrupted them.

"Uh, I'm nobody." Scorpius stuttered. His surname still had a lasting reputation in the wizarding world. 

"What kinda name is _'Nobody'?_ " The girl questioned. 

"That's not his real name, you idiot." The Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

"Oh..."

For once, Albus was actually looking forward to getting to Hogwarts to escape the little second years. He wondered if he was that annoying at that age.

Finally, they reached the gates of the castle and they followed the large group of students through the grand castle doors. 

Students of all years chattered with excitement as the smell of the feast grew closer. Everyone seemed so happy to get back to Hogwarts.

Everyone except Albus, that was.

"Hey, Peewee Potter's back!" Albus heard someone shout with a cackle.

Albus clenched his fists, trying to avoid looking at whoever had shouted.

"Just ignore them," Scorpius whispered.

"Hey Potter! How's your daddy? Oh wait..." Someone else jeered, having overheard their argument.

Albus stopped in his tracks before the doors of the Great Hall. 

He grabbed Scorpius's wrist, "Let's skip the feast."

"S-sorry?" Scorpius blinked in confusion. 

"It's the same thing every year. We sit, the stupid hat sings, kids get sorted, we eat. Why should we sit through it for the sixth year in a row?" 

"But—" Scorpius looked into the warmly lit Hall, the golden plates shining in anticipation for the feast, "what about dinner?"

Albus held up the bag his mum packed for him, "I still have this food. It will be okay."

Scorpius looked hesitant.

"Please?" Albus pleaded, still holding onto his friend's wrist.

Scorpius glanced back at the Great Hall, which was almost full of students, then back to Albus.

"Okay," Scorpius agreed with a shaky breath.

Albus smiled, ducking off to the side of the emptying entrance hall. Pulling Scorpius behind him, they snuck down the corridors. 

A few ghosts passed by, giving the two boys suspicious looks, but turned away to mind their own business. Other than that, the corridors were empty, as the entire school gathered for the feast. 

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked.

"You'll see."

"I'm nervous. I've never skipped before..." Scorpius Malfoy held an almost perfect attendance record, except for the time he came down with the Troll Fever in the third year.

"It's the feast, not a lesson. No one will even notice we're gone." Albus reassured him, continuing to lead him to a door. 

Pushing it open, they were greeted by the crisp autumn air. 

Albus pulled out his wand and muttered, "lumos." It took a few attempts but finally, the tip of his wand lit up, guiding them through the darkness over to a grassy spot by the lake. 

Albus finally dropped Scorpius' wrist, sitting down in the grass. He took a deep breath, this time enjoying it, taking in all the fresh air. 

The breeze rustled the leaves in the Forbidden Forest, the lake water lapped the grassy banks, crickets chirped, and owls hooted as they crossed the clear sky, hunting for their prey. 

Albus flopped back in the grass, staring up at the stars, "Isn't this so much better than the noisy feast?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Scorpius was starting to ease up as he sat cross legged in the grass, picking at clovers. 

Albus propped himself up on his elbows, dumping the contents of his bag on the ground.

"Split the sandwich?" He offered, holding up the triangular box that his mum had purchased from Waitrose. She never was much of a cook. That was usually his father's duty.

"Sure, what kind?" Scorpius asked, already munching on some salt and vinegar crisps.

Albus read the box, "Turkey and cheese." He tossed him the box, containing the other half.

"Classic."

They lost track of time as the picnicked under the stars. They caught each other up on the summer, filling the gaps in between their letters.

After they finished eating, they laid down and looked for constellations in the sky. Scorpius knew them all, of course. Albus could only just make out The Plough.

Albus glanced over at Scorpius, the light from his wand lighting up the profile of his face. His silver eyes traced the stars, pointing them out and naming them for Albus. He was at peace, no longer scared about skipping the feast. 

Scorpius noticed Albus was no longer paying attention to his astronomy talk, "Sorry, I'm boring you." He turned to meet eyes with Albus.

He shook his head, "Not at all." Albus smiled. He enjoyed hearing Scorpius go on about something that fascinated him. 

Scorpius smiled back.

"Hey! Who's out there?" A gruff voice called out through the darkness.

Scorpius jumped, bolting straight up, his eyes wide with fear— both from the potential danger and risk of getting in trouble.

A massive shadow approached them. Scorpius looked to Albus for what to do. But Albus wasn't afraid.

He stood up speaking to the looming shadow, "Its okay Hagrid, it's just us."

The half-giant came into the light, looking relieved.

"Blimey, Albus. Yeh best be glad it was only me. Yeh wouldn' wan' Filch catchin' yeh out at this hour." 

Scorpius rushed forward apologetically, "We're so sorry. It will never happen again. I promise!"

"Oh can it, Malfoy. Yeh ain't in trouble. What're yeh doin' out 'ere in the firs' place?" Hagrid questioned.

"Didn't feel like going to the feast," Albus told him, honestly, seeing no reason to lie to Hagrid.

Hagrid furrowed his bushy brows, but shrugged it off, "Alrigh' well yeh both should be getting back now before anyone notices yer missin'. Off with yeh now." He waved them towards the castle.

Albus and Scorpius rushed to clean up the rubbish from their dinner, then Albus gabbed his wand, guiding them back to the castle. 

The stepped back into the warmth of the solid castle walls, and Albus doused the light from his wand.

Scorpius finally let out a sigh of relief, "Bloody hell, we could have gotten in real trouble there!" 

Albus chuckled, "It was just Hagrid, he'd never get us in trouble." 

Scorpius shrugged, turning to look at Albus with an excited gleam in his eyes, "It was kinda fun though, wasn't it? Sneaking out?"

He grinned, "Yeah, yeah it was."


	8. A Quiet Home

Harry hated the first of September. 

It used to be his favourite day of the year. The day he finally got to leave the Dursley's for Hogwarts, his real home. 

But now it just upset him. 

He and Ginny arrived home to a silent, empty house, which would have been a relief to most parents, but not to them. The house would remain empty for months on end. It wasn't until Christmas that his family would be one again. 

Gone was the energy of the house. And he missed it. He missed the sound of pattering footsteps as the kids ran around. The laughter as they played games and made forts in the lounge. The toys that scattered the house from a long day of fun. He even missed the occasional tears of the children, when they'd run to them for comfort.

But that had all ended once his eldest had reached age eleven. 

The kids grew apart. They went off to school and gained their own independence. They no longer relied on their parents. James made his own friends at school. Lily took up new hobbies that occupied all her time. And Albus...

"I really messed up today, didn't I?" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat, sunken deep into the sofa.

Ginny sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Yeah, you did." She said, not trying to sugarcoat it.

"He's just so stubborn. Arguing with him is just so frustrating." He complained.

Ginny sat up to face her husband, "I don't think that Albus is the only problem here."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Well, you do tend to have a short temper, with Al especially."

"He just knows exactly the right things to say to get on my nerves!" Harry tried to justify but he knew she was right. He hardly ever lost his temper with James or Lily like he did with Albus. In fact, he hardly fought with them at all.

Ginny too Harry's hands, toying with the gold band around his left ring finger, "Do you remember your fifth year, Harry?"

"Of course, what about it?"

"I spent a lot of time with you that year, and I noticed there was something different about you. You seemed more...” she searched for the right word, “ _combative_. You always talked back to family and friends. You were a bit pushy and always tried to take matters in your own hands. You just didn't seem as happy as I knew you to be." She told him.

"Well I was dealing with all that had happened during the Triwizard Tournament the previous year, of course I was a little on edge." He explained. Of all his years at Hogwarts, he tried to forget the events of his fourth year the most. He still could not think of Cedric without feeling the guilt flood his veins.

"Don't you think that Al could be going through the same sort of phase? He is of that age." 

At first, Harry was surprised to hear Ginny say that, "Al has had nothing to worry about! He didn't have to deal with Voldemort's return, or dementor attacks. He didn't have to see his friend die before his very eyes."

Ginny bowed her head, knowing Harry was struggling to get her point. His childhood had been very different to those of his children, and he didn't always connect to their issues.

"I know that his life is much different than yours was. But you know he is struggling in school. He doesn't have many friends, like James or Lily. And I worry that he is teased by the other students. He has a lot to live up to, you know? It may not be the same kind of troubles you had at his age, but for him they are his whole life. He has a right to be upset." Ginny tried to put it in the best way she could. Even she struggled to understand Albus sometimes, as he didn't talk about his problems often. But as his mother, she knew that there was something deeper that was bothering him.

Harry sat back against the sofa cushion, taking a deep breath, "I suppose you're right."

Ginny snuggled up next to him, his hands still intertwined with hers, "He just needs to know you care for him. You may not understand what he's going through, but just try to. And take it easy on him." 

He nodded, "I will."

"Eventually, he will grow up and out of this moody teen phase. But he needs to know that you are there for him. That you support him." 

"I think I will write him a letter. To apologise." Harry said.

Ginny smiled, "I think that's a great idea." She squeezed his hands.

"Thank you," he said, "Honestly, what would I do without you?" He took her cheek in his hand, moving in to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different chapter for you guys today. Sorry it’s a bit shorter, I just wanted to show a different perspective here. More chapters to come this weekend!


	9. The Daily Prophet

The first day of lessons was always one of Albus' most dreaded days. 

He had barely slept the night before, questions swarming his mind. Where would he sit? Who would he be next to? Would Scorpius be in all his lessons? Would he even pass this year? 

Before he knew it, the sun rose, casting a greenish blue light through the windows from the lake water, and the other students in his dorm began to stir.

Reluctantly, he got up, dressed in his robes, and joined Scorpius for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"That's all you're having?" Scorpius asked, staring at Albus' singular piece of buttered toast. His own plate was piled high with bacon, toast, sausage, and tomatoes.

"I'm not really hungry," Albus told him, taking measly bites of his toast. 

Scorpius looked as if he wanted to say more, but shut his mouth, focusing on his own breakfast.

Halfway through the morning meal, owls swooped in, dropping parcels, letters, and newspapers down in front of students. 

Albus eyed the swarm of birds, a faint flicker of hope that he might see his own family owl. But nothing came. 

He watched the dark haired fourth hear across from him tear open a package from her grandparents.

"Cauldron cakes! My favourite." She beamed, pulling out the letter to read.

Scorpius, too, looked up to the enchanted ceiling, searching for his great barn owl.

Albus knew what he was hoping for. His mum had sent his sweets and care packages every year on the first day of term before her passing. Despite knowing better, Scorpius always kept an eye out for a parcel that would never arrive.

"What lesson have you got first?" Albus asked, trying to distract his friend from the incoming mail.

"Um..." he had to think about it, "Divination, I believe. You?"

Albus frowned, "History of magic." 

"Oh..." Scorpius stared down at his plate, picking at his bacon. "At least it's a class you kind of enjoy, right?" He tried to look at the bright side.

Albus shrugged, "Well it doesn't involve a wand, so that helps." He leaned his face into his palm.

"Oi!" Someone shouted out. Everyone within earshot turned to look. Albus looked to see Matthias MacPherson, one of the Slytherin beaters, a buff brunet, the fittest boy in their year— at least that's one everyone said. Albus didn't think he was _that _fit.__

__Matthias stood up on the bench, commanding attention to him, a newspaper rolled up in his hand._ _

__His eyes locked on Albus, who's heart started to pound against his chest. Quickly, Albus pulled his eyes away to concentrate on a very interesting glass of orange juice._ _

__"Look who made it into the Daily Prophet?" He boomed with his deep Scottish accent, "If it isn't our own Peewee Potter!"_ _

__Albus' head shot up._ _

__Matthias unrolled the newspaper to show almost a full page spread, headlining a bold printed title:_ _

__**NOT-SO-PERFECT POTTERS? : SLYTHERIN SON FIGHTS WITH FATHER ON TRAIN PLATFORM** _ _

__Students turned to look at Albus and snickered. Others flipped through their own copies of the paper to find the story. Kids crowded around to read it over their shoulders._ _

__"Awe poor Potter's got daddy issues," a Ravenclaw girl sneered._ _

__"How could you not like your father?" A Hufflepuff gasped from his table. "He defeated _Voldemort!_ ”_ _

__Matthias smirked, "What secrets _are_ you hiding, Potter?" _ _

__"Probably ran away to be with his little deatheater _boyfriend_ ," A Slytherin in the year above took a jab at Scorpius._ _

__Albus jumped up, snatching the newspaper from Matthias, who laughed._ _

__He looked down to see a large picture of him and his father arguing on the platform followed by an article._ _

__Amidst the teasing, Scorpius stood, leaving his breakfast and grabbing  Albus by the arm._ _

__"Let's go." He began to pull Albus away from the students and out of the Great Hall._ _

__He read the article as Scorpius pulled him along._ _

___'Is there trouble in the Potter household? Father and son publicly battle it out on the train platform before leaving for Hogwarts._ _ _

___Albus Potter, the middle child and only Potter to ever be sorted into Slytherin, appeared on the platform not accompanied by his family. When spotted by his father, the Great Harry Potter himself, an argument broke out between them. Sources overheard that the young Potter, now 16, had run away from home the previous night, much to the distress of his family. The teen claimed to be unhappy, placing the blame on his own father, and seeking comfort from the Malfoy family. The intense fight ended with Albus hoping to never see his father again. He then turned to board the train with his close friend, Scorpius Malfoy, grandson of  famous death-eaters, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy._ _ _

___What caused the middle Potter to run from home? Could the impressionable teen be heading down a path of dark arts against his father? What secrets are the Potter family hiding?'_ _ _

__Hot tears formed in Albus' eyes. He tried blinking them away, but more formed. He couldn't understand the muddled emotion he was feeling. Redding, his cheeks and ears heated up. His heart pounded against his rib cage. His stomach twisted into knots. Every breath felt thin and he struggled to take in air._ _

__The world started to feel hazy as he seemed to disconnect from reality. He was vaguely aware of his legs moving to follow Scorpius into an empty classroom. Scorpius may have said something too, but all Albus could hear was the thunder of his heart and every wheezing breath._ _

__Scorpius pulled a chair out from a table, helping Albus to sit down. He kneeled down in front of him, snatching the newspaper from his hands, throwing it behind him._ _

__Scorpius placed a hand on Albus' knee, looming him straight in the eye, "Calm down. You're okay, you're okay." His reassuring voice broke through to Albus. "It's just me and you now. Just take deep breaths."_ _

__It was a struggle at first, his breathing sharp and shallow, but slowly he got into a more steady rhythm._ _

___1-2-3 in  
3-2-1 out  
1-2-3 in  
3-2-1 out_ _ _

__Scorpius guided him until he got the hang of it._ _

__Slowly, the world started to come back into focus. Albus' heart started to beat at a more normal pace and his hands stopped shaking. He became aware of the feeling of Scorpius' hand resting firmly on his knee to keep him grounded._ _

__"Read it," Albus finally managed to croak out, pointing to the paper strewn about behind him._ _

__Scorpius bit his lip, "It's a load of rubbish, I'm sure." He glanced back but didn't move from his place._ _

__Albus shook his head, "Please, just read it," he insisted._ _

__With a sigh, Scorpius grabbed the article and scanned it over with a frown._ _

__"Well," Scorpius finished with a huff, "The Daily Prophet has really gone downhill if they call this news..."_ _

__"Everyone's gonna think I'm the worst son ever. Or that I'm evil just because I'm in Slytherin." Albus swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to get worked up again._ _

__"Who does this..." Scorpius glanced down to read the name of the journalist who wrote the article, "this _Winnifred Lacero,_ think she is?"_ _

__"Winnifred Lacero?"_ _

__A new voice made the boys jump. They looked over to the doorway to see Rose, hesitantly stepping inside._ _

__"She's only the most fattest lier in practically all of wizarding world history," Rose told them, making a face as through she had bitten into a putrid lemon._ _

__She saw their surprised looks, "Sorry for intruding. I saw what happened in the Great Hall. I wanted to come check on you."_ _

__“But how do you know who this woman is?" Scorpius asked._ _

__Rose crossed her arms, obviously it was a bitter subject, "She wrote a horrid article on my mother. Complete rubbish, the lot of it. Wrote that my mum might be having an affair with your father. Full of insult and lies. Just wants the attention."_ _

__Albus blinked, "How come I didn't hear about this?"_ _

__Rose shrugged, "Perhaps your dad didn't want you to? Everyone knows it wasn't true. At least anyone with half a brain."_ _

__Albus furrowed his brow. He had never heard of anyone writing anything bad about his father. All he ever heard was praise._ _

__"She's ten times worse than Rita Skeeter ever was. At least Rita didn't make up complete lies..." Rose continued._ _

__"Rita Skeeter?" Albus questioned._ _

__"Bloody hell, Al. Please don't tell me you don't know who Rita Skeeter is." She shook her head in disbelief._ _

__Judging from Albus' look of utter confusion, he had no idea._ _

__"She wrote for the Prophet, right? And some books too," Scorpius filled in, "Known for exaggerating, to put it lightly."_ _

__"Well yes," Rose started, "But she also wrote some pretty nasty things about you're father, Al. Back in his fourth year. A real nuisance. He was only fourteen and she was trying to stir up rumours and gossip."_ _

__Albus was taken a back, "My father never mentioned any of that." He always assumed that the press loved his father._ _

__"Yeah, well now you know. You aren't the only Potter to have dirt published about him in the Prophet. Comes with the name, I suppose." She shrugged._ _

__"Don't listen to what this crazy journalist has to say. She knows nothing about you." Scorpius tried to brush everything off._ _

__"Yeah!" Rose agreed, "Only crazy people believe her articles anyways."_ _

__Albus took a deep breath. He wish he could forget it as easily as his friends wanted him to, but it lingered in his thoughts. He could still here the laughter from his fellow students. It wouldn't go away._ _

__But he put on a brave face, "Yeah, alright." He stood up, "Let's get to class, before we're late on our first day."_ _

__For once, he actually wanted to go to his lessons if it meant getting his mind off things._ _


	10. Potions

Albus was seven years old when he first came home from primary school crying. Harry rushed over to see what was the matter.

"Some kids at school made fun of me," Albus said through heavy sniffles and gasping breaths.

"Made fun of you?" A wave of shock and anger washed over Harry, "Why would they make fun of you?" 

"They said my n-name sounds weird." 

Harry frowned, he knew this would happen eventually. After he and Ginny decided to send the kids to muggle primary school instead of tutoring them at home, he knew that Albus would be questioned about his unique name. Wizards understood the legacy that Al held, but muggles? Muggles has no idea.

"Come sit," Harry led his son to the dining table. He went to the kitchen, grabbing some biscuits and placed them in front of Albus, who, despite his tears, happily grabbed one.

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry began, taking a seat across from his son, "it's a very special name. I chose it because it means a lot to me. Do you know who you were named after?" 

Albus shrugged, biscuit crumbs falling down his chin.

Harry resisted a chuckle, as he continued his explanation, "Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen— perhaps even the greatest wizard in history."

"The old guy? I've seen him on chocolate frog cards." 

Harry grinned, "Exactly. He helped me a lot when I was in school. Taught me things. Believed in me. Trusted me. And for that, I named you after him. Without his guidance, I don't know if we could have defeated Voldemort like we did."

Albus followed his every word, his eyes wide as Harry continued on.

"Severus Snape. He was quite the man. I didn't always like him. He was my teacher, you know, the potions master. I always hated potions and was never good at it. I thought Snape hated me, and, perhaps, he did. But it wasn't until he was killed by Voldemort that I realised Snape had always protected me. And to honour that, I have you his name. You were named after two great and powerful wizards and the kids at school don't understand that. But your name is something to be proud of. So next time they make fun of you, just hold your head high and remember that I told you, okay?"

Albus nodded, a smile spreading across his lips, "Okay." His cheeks were still stained with tears, but his eyes no longer glimmered with sadness, but instead with pride.

Harry smiled back, "Good," he started to stand up, but Al grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" He said, "I want you to tell me more!"

Harry tilted his head, "More?"

"More stories. About those teachers." Albus looked up at him, his green eyes were a mirror image to Harry's. He thought of Snape's dying words.

_'You have your mother's eyes'_

Harry nodded, "Of, course."

Albus kicked his feet in excitement as Harry sat back down.

"Now," Harry took a deep breath before launching into his story, "It all started the day I was sorted..."

-

Potions was the one class Albus _almost_ looked forward to. 

Somehow, despite being rubbish at practically all other forms of magic, potions was the one thing he could actually get right.

For the first time, he was able to set aside the whole Daily Prophet fiasco from the day before, and focus on his first potions lesson of the year. 

Albus and Scorpius walked side-by-side through the dungeon corridors, by which they were quite familiar by now. Many students complained about having lessons in the dungeons, moaning about it being too stuffy, cold, or just eerie. But the Slytherins were used to it. The climate of the dungeons didn't help the stereotype of all Slytherins being dark or dangerous. 

But the potions classroom was different. Despite the grim stone walls and lack of natural light, the potion's master had decorated it to feel warm and inviting.

Sparkling crystals hung from the ceiling. Jars of ingredients were always kept polished. Colourful draperies adorned the walls. Various plants, of all shapes, sizes, and species, sprouted in almost every corner, nestled in bright painted pots. The room even had it's own scent— subtle but sweet. 

They could already smell it from where they waited outside the door.

Rose approached the boys, her nose wrinkling in distaste, "I can't stand Professor Amatori," she told them.

"Why?" Scorpius asked with a tilt of his head.

"She's way too..." Rose made a swaying gesture with her hands, as if she were conduction a choir, trying to think of the right word to describe her, "... _dippy_." She finally decided upon.

"I like her. I think she's brilliant." Albus stated. He could see where his cousin was coming from, thought. Professor Amatori did have a bit of a hippie vibe, as if she was always floating on a cloud, but she was also a potions genius. Albus actually understood what she taught and she was always there to encourage him. 

"Of course you would," Rose rolled her eyes, "you probably just think she's fit, like all the other boys."

"W-what? No!" Albus was taken a back. Sure, he had heard some of the other boys in the common room saying that they found the young professor attractive, but he never thought so. 

Before Rose could say anything more, the door swung open. 

Dressed head-to-tie in pastel pink, Professor Amatori appeared in front of them, "Welcome students!" She greeted them with a beaming smile in her Norther Welsh accent, "Come in, come in!" She spun round, the lightweight fabric her long robes flowing behind her. The waiting Gryffindor and Slytherin students filed in behind her. 

They began to take their seats. Rose split away, taking her place next to her red-robed friends. Scorpius made his way to their usual table in the back of the room.

It was where they first sat together on that first day of school when they were eleven. While it was just like any old table in the classroom, it held more meaning. It was where they started to bond and first became friends.

Albus followed behind, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Magnolia Richelieu, a fellow Slytherin, already sat at the table in front of theirs.

"Albus! Hi!" She greeted him with her perfectly white teeth. They were almost too perfect, as if they had been cut straight out of a Colgate advert.

"Uh, hi?" Albus furrowed his brow in confusion. Magnolia had never once given him any attention.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Fine, thanks." He was still confused. He glanced over to Scorpius, who showed the same surprised expression. They met eyes and Albus gave him a subtle shrug.

Magnolia didn't notice this exchange and continued to talk to him, "Great! So, I was wondering," she formed the words slowly, slightly sing-songy, "if you would be my potions partner this year?" She giggled, brushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. 

"Oh!" Albus couldn't hid his surprise. He wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't really want to say yes, either.

"But what about Scorpius?" He finally managed to get out.

Magnolia turned around to Scorpius, who sat behind her, "Do you mind if I steal your dear friend Albus away from you this year?" She asked sweetly.

Albus stared at him, trying to send telepathic messages to say no. 

But Scorpius didn't get it, "Um, yeah. I suppose that's alright." He nodded slowly. 

Albus shot him a glare, which this time he noticed, responding with a conflicted shrug. 

"Fantastic!" Magnolia spun back around, patting the seat next to her. Reluctantly, Albus took it, returning Magnolia's bright smile with one of unease.

From across the room, Albus caught Rose's eye. She raised an eyebrow at him, her mouth opened in astonishment. 

Albus mouthed, ' _I don't know!_ back to her, turning out his palms.

Her eyes flicked to the side as she made a quick decision. She picked up all her supplies and trotted to the back of the room, placing them down at the table next to Scorpius. He looked at her with wide eyes, as she sat down, her chin held high. 

Magnolia turned, flashing Rose a smile. Rose smiled back, her teeth clenched and eyes emotionless, her lips falling into a frown as soon as the Slytherin girl turned away.

"Alright, sixth years!" Professor Amatori's voice brought their attention to the front of the class, where she stood with her arms spread wide as if she was awaiting applause. "It's lovely to see you all again.Now that you're all settled, let's jump right in! Let's start with a refresher. Something easy to get you back in the swing of things." She drifted over to her desk, tapping a textbook with her wand. It flew open, finding the right page. 

"A forgetfulness potion," she announced, "You should remember this from first year! Very simple. I have laid out the ingredients for you in the front, you just need to figure out the quantities and remember the brewing directions. Let's hope you are feeling _forgetful!_ " She joked, with an over-exaggerated smile.

No one laughed.

She didn't seem to mind and went on, "Ready? Steady? Go!" She flipped over an ornate gold hourglass that sat on her desk, and sparkling purple sand began to trickle down.

"I will get the ingredients!" Magnolia offered enthusiastically, jumping up from her seat. 

Rose took this opportunity to berate Albus, "What the hell, Al! _Magnolia Richelieu?_ " She whispered harshly.

Albus shook his head, "I didn't want to be her partner! She asked me!" 

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, "She seems so nice!"

"She's the worst!" Rose said in disgust. "How can anyone be _that_ cheerful? I don't trust her."

She didn't get the chance to elaborate, as Magnolia skipped back over, her arms filled with ingredients. Albus turned back around to face his cauldron.

"I wasn't sure how much, so I just got a lot." She told him, dropping it before him. 

"Um, alright." He said, staring down at the pile of  valerian springs, mistletoe berries rolling all over. "Well, do you remember the first step?"

"Uhh not really," she said with a nervous giggle.

Albus sighed, "Do you remember any of the steps?" He asked with slight irritation.

She shook her head with a sheepish smile.

"Okay then," He said with a bit of a huff, wishing he was back with Scorpius, "I guess I'll be making this myself." 

-

The final grain of purple sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass in Professor Amatori's hand, "Time's up, my lovelies!" She smiled, holding up the hourglass for all to see. 

Some students murmured in annoyance, not quite happy with their final results. Others threw in final ingredients in a crazed final rush to try and finish. 

Albus has finished with time to spare, the amber liquid gleaming in the cauldron, emitting a dusty floral scent, which reminded Albus of an old lady’s perfume.

He turned around to see how Scorpius and Rose did. 

Throughout the lesson, he had heard them bickering over their cauldron, both wanting to take charge.

"No Rose, it's only two sprigs!"

"Well your clumsy hands added an extra drop of River Lethe water, so now we have to adjust the whole batch!"

Despite their arguments, they ended up with a similar looking potion, still bubbling in the cauldron. Rose sat back, her arms crossed, proud of the results. 

Scorpius looked frazzled. He caught Albus' eyes with a pleading look. He regretted letting Albus partner with someone else.

Albus gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing how overwhelming it could be working with Rose. Even as children, she would dominate every game they'd play together, creating all her own rules and getting upset when she'd lose.

Professor Amatori drifted down the rows of tables, inspecting each cauldron.

"-Not bad, maybe could have boiled a little longer-"

"-I don't believe it was supposed to turn green. One too many mistletoe berries-"

"-Er, why does yours seem to be growling, Mr. Moore? This is potions, not transfiguration-"

Finally, she reached Albus, her eyes sparkling when she saw him. Her smile faltered slightly, her eyes flashing with confusion, when she noticed Scorpius sitting behind him.

"Mr. Potter, I must say, I'm quite surprised to see that you're not working with Mr. Malfoy this year," She commented. A few kids snickered, others turned around to see if it was true. Albus and Scorpius were hardly ever separated.

"Oh, I was lucky enough to snatch him up this year!" Magnolia said cheerfully, nudging him with her shoulder. 

"I see," The Professor put on a polite smile, but gave Albus a quick glance in pity. "Well, the potion looks positively perfect. A beautiful colour and aroma. Fantastic job as usual, Albus." She made sure to address him directly instead of his partner, knowing it was him who did all the work.

Albus' lips tweaked upwards, and he bowed his head to hide his face. He didn't get compliments often and wasn't too great at accepting them.

Professor Amatori finished evaluating the rest of the students' potions before returning to the front of the classroom.

"Overall, I'm impressed with the results, but do revise this recipe, as it is a simple, but powerful one." She adjusted the pale pink pointed hat that sat upon her golden hair, "No homework for tonight. But do take a peek at your textbook to prepare for the year. This isn't OWL level anymore!" She concluded as the students began to pack up their books and cauldrons. 

Magnolia turned to Albus, her blue eyes shining, "You were wonderful! We will make a great team. We should work together more!" She placed her hand softly on his arm, letting it linger for a moment before she started off, "See you tomorrow then!" 

The weight on her touch stayed on his arm, and he tried to shake it off. He tried to hide his expression of confusion.

"Well that was weird," he said turning to Scorpius. They exited the classroom, Rose tagging along.

"Very," Scorpius agreed.

"What does Magnolia want with you? She and her friends have never been your biggest fans..." Rose alluded to the incident in The Great Hall the day before. 

"She's probably just using me to get a good mark in potions," Albus said with annoyance. "Why did you let her partner with me?" He groaned to Scorpius.

He shrugged with a shake of his head, "I don't know, I thought you'd want to!"

Albus almost laughed, "Why would I _want_ to?"

"Well, she's a pretty girl, so I just assumed..." he trailed off, clutching his books to her chest. He stared straight ahead as they ascended the stairs out of the dungeons.

"Oh," Albus' voice dropped. He hadn't considered that. He didn't really see Magnolia in that way. 

"Well pretty or not," Rose started, "Don't go falling in love with her, or you'll have even more enemies than before." 

"Why's that?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even possible?" Albus asked.

Rose ignored Albus' remark, "She's popular. Her friends don't like you to begin with, I'm not sure they'd take to well to you trying to join their ranks. Plus, Matthias has been keen on her forever, and we all know how well you two get along." She added with a roll of her eyes.

" _Fantastic_ ," Albus said bitterly. 

"Rose, are you coming?" 

Albus looked ahead to see a group of girls- Rose's friends, presumably- waiting by the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. 

Rose turned to Scorpius and Albus, "Where are you two off to?" 

Scorpius and Albus exchanged a look, both shrugging.

"Outside, maybe?" Scorpius suggested, wanted to relax outside after their first day of lessons.

Rose looked back up to her cluster of friends, "You all go ahead, I will see you later." She gave them a little wave and they scampered off.

Albus blinked. Rose going off without her friends? It was almost unheard of. 

She turned to the two boys, expectantly, "Well? Come on, then. We are going outside, right?" She turned on her heel, making her way to the nearest door out to the grounds.

Scorpius and Albus exchanged wide-eyed glances before briskly following Rose's lead.


	11. Jelly Slugs

Albus didn't mind his dorm room. Despite the green and silver that coated the room serving as a reminder of where he was, it was one of his favourite places to get some peace and quite. It was almost always empty during the day, most students electing to spend their free time in the common room or library. 

He had learned to get used to living with roommates. Besides Scorpius, he wasn't close to the other four boys in his dorm. But they didn't seem to pay much mind to Albus, unlike the other boys in his year, who lived for opportunities to pick on him. His roommates just choose to ignore and avoid him as best they could, which Albus greatly preferred. 

After his long day of lessons, he got comfy sitting on his bed, opening his potions book to give it a quick read-through. He wanted to be prepared.

The heavy wooden door creaked open as Scorpius slipped in. He noticed Albus and let out a fake gasp.

"Albus Potter? _Reading?_ This is unheard of!" He teased, playfully.

"Very funny," Albus rolled his eyes.

Scorpius hopped on the bed to sit next to him. He leaned over to look over Albus' shoulder. 

Albus could feel his warm breath on his neck, but didn't flinch. He was thankful that his robes covered the goosebumps that had rose on the skin of his arms.

"Whatcha reading?" Scorpius asked, eyes scanning the page, "How to brew liquid fire," He read the heading.

"I'm trying to get ahead," Albus said, putting down the book. He noticed Scorpius' hand resting on the duvet near him. Albus suddenly felt the urge to place his hand on his but quickly dismissed the thought, turning around to face his friend instead.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Scorpius asked, changing the subject.

We. He had said we. As if they were one entity. Where Albus went, Scorpius did too.

"Is there a trip already?" Albus asked. It seemed too early; It hadn’t even been a fortnight since they arrived. But he could understand how kids were already restless for freedom - the older ones especially. Plus, autumn was arguably they best time of year to visit Hogsmeade, when the air was still warm, the leaves changed colours, and pumpkins decorated every shop. 

Scorpius nodded, leaning back against Albus' headboard, "I know you're not a big fan of Hogsmeade, but I thought maybe - since it's the first trip of the year and all - we could go. We can just get some butterbeer or visit The Shrieking Shack. It could be fun." He rambled, thinking he would need to convince him.

"Yeah, alright." Albus said, not needing to put up a fight.

Scorpius blinked in surprise, "Wait really?" Albus hardly ever gave in that fast. 

He shrugged, "It's been awhile. I think I can bear it for one day as long as I'm with you." 

Normally, he would have been opposed to visiting Hogsmeade. While the village was nice and would be a much needed break from the castle, it was always crawling with Hogwarts students. It made Albus feel claustrophobic. But he was older now, and could use a change of scenery. Plus, he hardly even got to spend time with Scorpius outside of school. 

Scorpius grinned, "Wow, that was much easier than I expected. I was going to bribe you with jelly slugs." He pulled a package of Albus' favourite seats from his robe pocket.

"Jelly slugs, eh?" Albus raised his eyebrows in intrigue. "Hmm, on second thought, I don't know if I'm really in the mood to go to Hogsmeade. Think I need some more incentive," He smirked, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking.

Scorpius let out a laugh, "Oh no, you can't take it back now. These slugs are mine." He held the bag high above his head, teasing Albus like a cat with a string.

Albus lunged to grab them, but Scorpius pulled them down with him, as he dodged, falling to the side, lying down on the bed. Laughing, Albus landed across him, reaching out and snatching the sweets. 

He sat up, holding them high in triumph only for a second before Scorpius tackled him. He pinned Albus' wrists down and hovered over him.

Breathless, they both panted, smiles lingering from their laughter. Albus stared up at Scorpius. 

Face to face, Albus didn't think they'd ever been this close to each other. For a moment, everything felt brand new, as if this was the first time he'd seen him - really seen him.

He focused on Scorpius' eyes. A colour like he'd never seen before. Not grey, no, they sparkled too much. Silver would be the way to describe them. Flecks of blue peeked through his greyscale irises. It felt too stereotypical to describe them like gem stones. But his eyes were crystal-like. Precious, beautiful, but all natural.

The moment had been fleeting, despite it feeling so much longer in Albus' head. He completely forgot about the bag of sweets in his hand. 

Scorpius cleared his throat, lifting himself up, so he was sat back again.

"Alright, you win," he said, brushing a hand through his hair. His pale cheeks were tinted pink. Could it be a blush? Or perhaps he was just flushed from the sudden physical activity.

Albus realised that his own face felt warm and he became aware of the heavy thumping in his chest. He sat up quickly, turning to the side, hoping his friend wouldn't notice. 

"Great, thanks," Albus said with little tone in his voice. He didn't really care about the sweets anymore. 

There was a moments silence before Albus stood up sharply. Scorpius looked at him with wide eyes, flickering with something. Concern? Fear? 

"I just remembered," Albus spoke quickly, "I told James I would meet him." He created a lie off the top of his head.

"Oh?" Scorpius' eyebrow quirked up, "Do you want me to come along?" He offered, knowing Albus preferred not to go out alone.

He shook his head, "No, no. There's no need. It's just a brotherly thing, you know? Just bros. A bro thing." He couldn't stop he tongue from forming more words, trying to keep up with his heart rate. "I should go," he pointed to the door before turning on his heel, heading for the exit.

Albus prayed Scorpius wouldn't follow him as he walked briskly through the bustling common room. For once, he didn't think about people staring at him. It wasn't his main concern at the moment.

The dungeon corridors were empty, so he picked up with pace to a steady jog. He needed fresh air. He found the nearest door out to the courtyard and burst out into the twilight. He didn't stop until he reached the covered bridge.

The wood creaked beneath his feet and the bridge seemed to sway. Or maybe he was just dizzy from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs. Finally he stopped, throwing his back against the wall, he slid down until he was curled up, resting his chin on his knees. 

In the gaps between the wooden posts that held up the roof, the sun cast orange light into his eyes. It was dimming, as the sky faded into purple and blue tones, the night sky ready to make its appearance.

But Albus couldn't appreciate the beauty of the sunset. Not after his nightmare came true.

He'd suspected it for awhile now. But he remained in denial. He didn't want to add to the torment he received. 

When he was younger, he didn't understand it. He just thought he was nothing. Or he'd outgrow it. He was overthinking.

It was just his luck. He had to be the odd one out all time time. 

Albus Potter, the sad Slytherin son of Harry Potter.

Albus Potter, the sad, _gay_ Slytherin son of Harry Potter. 

Maybe he was wrong? Could he have been overreacting? Maybe his hormones were just going crazy? That could happen, right? 

He'd never had a girlfriend. Maybe he just needed one to realise that he did, in fact, like girls? Maybe he was just so starved for a relationship that he confused his feelings?

But him possibly liking boys wasn't his real problem. That wasn't the reason he'd freaked out and ran off. His problem wasn't _what_ he liked, it was _who_ he liked.

His problem was that he liked Scorpius.


	12. A New Feeling

As the sun set and the stars began to twinkle in the night sky, Albus stayed on the bridge until the beating of his heart slowed to a normal pace. Feeling a little chill from the early autumn air, he finally decided to pick himself up again and make his way back to the castle. 

He walked slowly, trying to block out the thoughts and fears that swarmed his mind. What would he do when he had to face Scorpius again? Act like everything was normal? He didn't know if he could do it. Not after tonight. He could already feel his heart jumping into his throat. 

Dread filled him as he got closer to the stairs that led down to the dungeons. Scorpius was his best friend and he had no where else to go. 

"Oh, Albus!" Someone called out, catching sight of him on the way back to the common room. 

Albus looked over to see Magnolia with a group of her friends behind her. She stopped to talk to him, her friends staring at her as if she had started to have a conversation with a wall.

"We were just heading to the library to do some revision. Want to join?" She offered with her signature smile. 

Out of instinct, Albus opened his mouth to say no, but a thought interrupted him. 

Going with Magnolia meant he could avoid Scorpius a little longer. Maybe by the time he got back, things would all blow over. 

"Okay," He said with a nod, ignoring the skeptical and disgusted looks of her friends. 

"Great!" She cheered, leading the group off. 

Albus joined their ranks, bringing up the rear of the pack. 

Tatiana Grove, the Ravenclaw walking in front of him, kept sneaking suspicious glances back at him. He ignored it, trying to calm his jittering hands. While this was an escape from one problem, he'd gotten himself into another. He wasn't good at being around new people - especially those who didn't like him in the first place.

Reaching the library, they found a table and all took their seats. 

Matthias moved for the open chair next to Magnolia, but she looked over to Albus, "You can sit here, if you want."

Giving Albus a sharp glare, Matthias found another seat across the table next to Ben Thompson, one of his Slytherin mates.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Albus sat next to Magnolia, who's eyes sparkled like the stars out the window. 

"Er, I don't have any books," He told her in a whisper, as to not attract anymore attention from her friends, who now chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh, don't worry, we can share," she said, pulling out her herbology textbook. 

"Well, let's get stared then!"

-

Magnolia and her friends must not have understood the concept of 'revising' as they seemed to do anything but. Instead they ended up talking the whole time, not even bothering to glance at the textbooks they had brought with them. 

Albus listened in as they went on about teachers they disliked, gossiped about other students, and told stories from their summer holidays.

Although he didn't contribute, he didn't mind sitting in on their conversation. He found himself enjoying the chat, chuckling at the banter as they teased each other and made sarcastic comments. He'd never had a group of friends before - only just Scorpius. The new dynamic was fun and, for once, he felt included in something more. He never knew was it was like and never expected that he would actually have a good time.

Every so often, Magnolia would glance over at him, as if she was checking that he was having a good time. He'd return her glance with a small smile to indicate that he was still comfortable. That seemed to give her relief and she would go back to enthusiastically chatting with her friends.

Albus watched as her face lit up when she told them about the trip she took to Spain, using wide hand gestures to emphasise her points. When she laughed, her eyes squeezed shut as she leaned back in her chair, taking in the moment. When she was listening intently, she'd stare at the speaker, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. Every so often she'd give a small nod or "mhmm" as she absorbed the conversation.

Maybe Magnolia wasn't so bad after all. Albus didn't understand why he'd felt so opposed to her in the first place. Or why Rose seemed to have such a deep hatred.

The more he got to know her, the more he began to feel comfortable. Maybe he even liked her. Whether it was in a platonic or romantic way, he couldn't be sure. 

But in that moment, he felt _happy_. Distracted from the earlier events of the evening. Immersed in the group dynamic.

And by the time the librarian came over to send them off to their dormitories, he didn't want to leave. 

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," Magnolia waved off her friends as they split up to go off to their own common rooms. 

Albus walked with the other Slytherins towards the dungeons. It was late, the corridors almost all empty except for a few stragglers. If they weren't in bed soon, Filtch would surely jump on the opportunity to give them detentions. 

Magnolia turned to Albus, as they descended the dungeons stairs, "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

He nodded, genuinely, "Yeah, I did. Thank you. Your friends seem nice." Albus was almost shocked by his own words. Never in all his years did he think he'd call any of the other students in his year ' _nice_ '. Especially not ones who were friends with people like Mathias. 

Magnolia seemed pleased, "Good! Well, you're always welcome to join us."

Mathias overheard this, rolling his eyes in disagreement, but Magnolia didn't notice. 

Reaching the common room, they went their separate ways to their dorm rooms. 

"Goodnight," Magnolia waved Albus off as she went off with her friends Georgia and Hollie to the girls dormitories. 

Albus reached his own room, opening the door as quietly as possible. He was relieved to find the other boys fast asleep, including Scorpius, who laid flat on his stomach, his arms splayed across the mattress.

Changing out of his robes, Albus got into his own bed, feeling much better than he had when he'd left it earlier that evening.


	13. Old Words, New Friends

The corridors of Hogwarts were always bustling with people between lessons, yet Albus felt completely alone.

Keeping his head down, he hugged his books close to his chest, his robes billowing behind him as he walked as fast as he could towards his next classroom. There were some perks to being shorter than average in his third year, which included his ability to slip through crowds unnoticed.

 _Usually_ unnoticed.

As he crossed the courtyard, someone blocked his path. Albus found himself in the shadow of a much larger Slytherin student.

Bruce Haggarway. Fourth year. Just a year older but already sprouting stubble underneath his bulky nose. Always sporting a snarling smile, complete with a snaggle tooth. Rather troll-like, although Albus wouldn't dare to say that to his face.

"If it isn't Peewee Potter, the failure of the Slytherin house," He sneered, his three cronies taking their places behind him, laughing at every unintelligent insult that came out of his mouth.

Albus tried to ignore their heckling and push past them but they weren't letting him get away that easy. One of Haggarway's henchmen slammed into Albus' shoulder, blocking his way.

With a huff, Albus tried again, to no avail. Haggarway whipped out his wand and with a flick, Albus' feet were torn from the solid ground. Flung back through the air, Albus hit the ground hard on his back, knocking the air from his lungs.

Haggarway and his friends cackled as Albus lay helpless in the grass. The students around the courtyard whispered and stared but no one bothered to intervene. Maybe they were too scared of Haggarway's torment themselves - or maybe they just didn't care enough about Albus to help him. 

Sore, Albus sat up, a shooting pain in his lower back. There'd be a bruise forming soon enough. As he tried to stand, Haggarway knocking him down again with a wave of his wand.

"What? Not gonna fight back like your father?" Haggarway sniggered, "Oh wait... you don't know how to..."

With the mention of his father, something dark and fiery ignited in his stomach. Albus jumped up, pulling out his wand from his robe pocket and striding right up to Haggarway, the tip aimed at his face.

"Oooh I'm petrified," The troll-like student said with sarcasm, not intimidated by the small third year.

Something in Albus snapped and he shouted " _Locomotor Mortis!_ " Slashing his wand through the air, Albus expected - or at least hoped - that Haggarway's legs would lock up, giving Albus the chance to escape.

But instead, only a few dull sparks fell from the tip of his wand and it emitted a soft whimper. Albus' heart dropped into his stomach as he stood frozen in front of Haggarway's towering frame - utterly defenceless.

Haggarway burst out laughing once more, almost to the point of tears, "You've got to be joking. Peewee Potter can't even master a first-year spell? Pathetic!"

Bracing himself, Albus watched as Haggarway raised his wand to cast another spell aimed at him. Albus was helpless, unable to rely on magic. All he could do was bare through the pain and humiliation.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " He heard someone shout. But it wasn't Haggarway's gruff voice.

The bully's wand was flung from his beefy fist, knocked to the ground. Shocked by the unexpected disarming, Haggarway and his cronies stepped back. 

Albus glanced back to see who had cast the spell and was overcome with relief when he saw the familiar pale face of Scorpius. Even Scorpius looked stunned by his own power, his eyes wide with a mix of wonder and fear. Before they could do anything to stop him, Scorpius grabbed Albus' arm pulling him off the ground and taking off running out of the courtyard.

"You okay, mate? He asked when they finally stopped running, resting safely in an empty classroom.

"I suppose so," Albus responded, slumping back against the wall. His wand still rested in his hands and he was overcome with the urge to just snap it in half. But instead, he looked back over to Scorpius, who sat next to him. "Thanks for saving my arse back there, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled, looking down with a slight rouge on his cheeks, "It was nothing. I've always got your back. No matter what."

-

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Scorpius asked, sitting beside him at breakfast the next morning after Albus had run off.

Albus stared into his porridge, "I told you, I had to meet James."

"For three hours? I was getting worried."

Albus just shrugged, causing Scorpius to frown.

They ate in silence for a while. Albus tried to ignore the tension between them. He longed for everything to go back to normal again, but that could take days. Mostly because Albus was too stubborn to give in. He couldn't bear to look Scorpius int the eyes. Albus only looked up from his breakfast when he felt the presence of someone standing across from him. He braced himself, expecting to suddenly be berated by one of his fellow students.

But, instead, he was met with a smile.

"Hiya, Albus!" Magnolia greeted him, "I had a great time last night. We were hoping you'd join us again tonight. Some of us are gathering in the courtyard after lessons."

Albus felt Scorpius' confused stare fall on him, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, okay," he nodded.

Magnolia somehow managed to smile even brighter, "Brill, see you later, then!" She skipped off to join her friends further down the table.

Scorpio's squinted at Albus as if he was trying to determine if it was really his friend sitting next to him, "You were with Magnolia last night?"

"She saw me walking back to the common room and asked if I wanted to go to the library to revise with her mates. That's all," Albus said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh," Scorpius' eyes flickered off to the side, "So, are you guys, like, friends now?"

Albs shrugged, "I dunno."

And that was the end of that. Scorpius remained quiet the rest of breakfast and most of the morning, suddenly seeming distant. Even in their lesson, his focus seemed elsewhere, staring out the window or down at his desk. He didn't even raise his hand to answer questions, which was a shock to everyone. Including Rose, who now took over the role of teacher's pet, answering almost every question Professor Sprout asked.

Albus' chest ached as he snuck glanced over at his best friend. He hated when they went through these phases. It didn't happen often, but occasionally they would get in a small scrap over something minor or one of them would just be grumpy. They wouldn't talk as much and everything would just seem off.

Albus knew it was his fault, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. More than anything, he wished things could go back to normal. He wished he didn't feel what he did.

But maybe a bit of distraction and distance is what he needed. Maybe he felt so strongly about Scorpius because they spend all their time together. Perhaps it was like when those people who get kidnapped fall in love with their captors - 'Stockholm Syndrome' was it called? He'd heard about it in the news before. He wasn't sure if that could happen with friendships too, but it seemed possible. Maybe all he needed was some new friends to realise that what he felt wasn't romantic feelings at all.

He hoped that was the case because he didn't know how long he could stand the tension between them.

After their final lesson, Albus parted ways with Scorpius, who hadn't said much all day. After they exchanged a small nod of acknowledgement, Scorpius headed off in the direction of the common room, head bowed slightly, as Albus turned to make his way to the courtyard. 

As his feet hit the hard stone floors, he watched groups of friends pass by, clutching books, laughing, and chatting. Albus felt as if he should turn around and run after Scorpius. With him, he felt safe and comfortable. With him, he could be himself and not have to worry about his classmates or his reputation as much. 

But Albus also longed to try something new. He'd never had that many friends before, let alone a popular girl. Maybe it would be worth it to give it a chance. Maybe he could turn his life around.

"Albus, over here!" 

Albus stepped outside on the grassy patches of the courtyard. He spotted Magnolia, who waved him over from where she lounged in the grass by the far wall. Albus approached the small group, where they sat in a circle. Most of them he recognised from their previous study session, like Holly, Ben, and Matthias, but there were a few new faces staring at him, including two Slytherin girls and a Gryffindor boy who he didn't think were even in his year.

Albus sat in an empty patch of grass next to Magnolia. Across the circle, Matthias gave him a subtle death glare from where he rested against the stones of the courtyard wall. 

Next to Matthias, a girl with golden brown hair spoke up, "Oh! You're Albus Potter!" She quickly recognised him, her eyes studying him, having never seen him this close. But it didn't seem like a judgmental stare down, like he normally received from fellow students, instead, she seemed genuinely curious. He reckoned she was one of the rare few students left who didn't know about his reputation yet. 

Albus had only seen this girl a few times before in passing, usually in the common room or Great Hall. As she wasn't in his year, he'd never learned her name, let alone knew she was a part of Magnolia's friend group. In some ways it was good he didn't know her. It meant he was able to give her the benefit of the doubt and didn't automatically assume she was a bad person just because of who she associated with. She didn't seem to be mean, like some of his other peers were to him. In fact, she radiated with a friendly energy, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, a soft smile on her lips. Most of the time, Albus was greeted with sneers and stares, never smiles.

Magnolia gave the girl a quick look, tweaking an eyebrow, then looked to Albus apologetically, "Please excuse her, Albus. Sometimes she just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." She said as if the girl had made a fool of herself by her exclamation. 

The girl rolled her eyes, ignoring Magnolia's comment, "Anyway, I figure I should introduce myself. I'm Ophelia," she told Albus, "Magnolia's sister." Suddenly their bickering made sense.

" _Half-sister_ ," Magnolia corrected, which explained the differences in their appearances, Magnolia's long flat hair being much darker than the golden waves of her sister. Although they shared the same blue eyes, Magnolia's gave off a sharper more sultry look whereas Ophelia's were round and bright with a sort of sunny optimism. In fact, Magnolia's features were sharper in general, with defined cheekbones and a diamond-shaped face. Ophelia appeared to be much shorter, her face more heart-shaped framed by her shoulder-length hair. Despite their different appearances, both girls seemed to inherit a cheerful demeanour, happy to make Albus' acquaintance. 

"Nice to meet you," Albus said out of formality. He had decided not to speak too much when he was with Magnolia's friends, fearing that if he talked they'd quickly lose interest in him and stop asking him to join them. As the group chatted, he just listened. He was surprised by how much he could learn from listening to their conversations. They seemed to know everything about the students of Hogwarts - who was dating who, who failed their charms exams, what one professor said to another. Albus supposed this was common knowledge and he was just out of the loop. But he enjoyed listening to the Hogwart's gossip, wondering about all the other stories and drama he'd missed out on hearing over the years.

The more time he spent with Magnolia's friends, the more he desired to fit in with them. All he ever wanted growing up was a group of friends - friends who could support each other, tease each other, and love each other. He had Scorpius, sure, but sometimes he wanted more. Being a part of Magnolia's group, even just briefly, gave him the fleeting feeling that he belonged. That he wasn't just the outcast of the Potter family or the failure of the Slytherin house. And that was something he could get used to. 

"-- and then Christine told McGonagall that it was Jasper who did the pig prank so he got detention for a week," Georgia told them with a look of disgust. "Stupid mudblood can't keep her lips shut." 

Georgia's story was met with silence as all the group's eyes fell on her. 

"Georgia..." Ophelia was the first to speak up, disappointment flooding her face.

Albus hadn't heard that word used in a long time. _Mudblood_. It carried so much weight with it. It was an old slur but it didn't mean it was any less of an insult. Most people had tried to stop using the word after the war and defeat of Voldemort but there were many old pureblooded families and wizards who still used the derogatory word aimed at muggleborns. 

"What?" Georgia shrugged as if it wasn't an issue, "It's just a _word_."

"Yeah, a bloody bad one," Matthias scoffed. Albus was surprised to hear him sticking up for someone instead of bullying them.

Georgia looked as though she was going to argue back until Magnolia cut in, "Seriously Georgia, you shouldn't use that word anymore," She crossed her arms, staring her friend down, "Wouldn't want someone thinking you're some sort of pretentious pureblood or anything like that," She warned.

Hearing her friends' disapproval of her language, Georgia backed down, " _Fine_ , I suppose you're right." 

Magnolia looked satisfied, leaning back, her palms pressed against the grass. There was a brief lull in conversation as everyone searched for a change of subject.

"So," Ben finally cleared his throat, "Anyone excited for the quidditch match next week?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since my last update! It was due to a mix of being busy, having writer's block, and focusing on some of my other stories. But I wanted to post this now as I am leaving tomorrow to work at a summer camp for the next 4 weeks where I won't really have much internet. I will try to do some more work on this story but I'm unsure if I will be able to post it but we will have to wait and see!


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE *REWRITING*

Hello everyone!!

If you are new, welcome! If you are an old reader welcome back! 

If you are worried about the future of this book, fear not!

This story will continue but in a new place!

I started writing this book over a year ago with a general sense of direction that I have lost along the way, leading to sparse updates and lots of writer's block. But after getting to see the actual stage production of The Cursed Child, I have been filled with new inspiration! Although the script and storyline of The Cursed Child still reads like a cheesy fanfic, the stage production was wonderful to watch but I'm also a theatre geek so maybe I'm biased. But my original opinion still stands that The Cursed Child does not fit the title of "the 8th Harry Potter story" so my goal is still to rewrite the whole story, inspired by the play but with a whole new plot. 

That being said, I have decided to rewrite this story as a new book on my AO3. This book will remain here for the time being but it will _not_ be continued here!! I am starting over in a new book to avoid confusion and to get a fresh start.

If you were a fan of my original story, don't worry! Much of what I've already written will stay the same. I am adding even more to liven up the plot with a more intense conflict. Get ready for a new generation of loveable misfit heroes as well as the return of old favourites. 

I am so excited about where this story will go so I do hope you will join me on this journey! 

Please check out my AO3 profile to find the new story as the first chapter will be posted. 

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the *New and Improved* Albus Potter and the Cursed Legacy!


End file.
